It's Not Easy Being Green
by wyredsisters
Summary: Done! The Journal of Jeremy Pritchard: One out of every six students is a muggleborn. One out of four students is Slytherin. How come I am the only one who is both? See Jeremy grow up, fall in love, and get caught up and Draco's not-so-evil schemes!
1. Journal and Colin

A/N:  This is a little different from our other stories.  It's much more serious, and a lot less funny.  But we like it .   It's a lot about the discrimination against Slytherin, and muggleborns.  We hope you all like it.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  We own nothing!  We don't even own this computer.  Well, we do own Jeremy, but that's about it.

September 1, First Year

My name is Jeremy.  Jeremy Pritchard.  I have been given this "journal" by a friend of mine, Colin Creevey.  We have been friends ever since we were three, is what our parents say.  I guess it works out well that we both have brothers two years younger then us.

We are sitting in a train, as I write this.  The train to a place, neither of us had heard of:  Hogwarts.  Strange name for a school if you ask me, but no one did.

We're special you see.  Well, not as special was we thought.  We are wizards.  And so are many others.

This train is packed with people from ages 11 to 17, all of them exciting in their own way.

I bet that you, "journal", are wondering about the date and why it says "First Year."  Well, that is because I wanted to put this in the perspective that this is my first year of Hogwarts, the first year of the rest of my life.

I bet that you, "journal," are wondering why I am putting the word "journal" in quotations.  It is because, though Colin insists that journals are a perfectly normal thing for a guy to use, I know your real purpose.  You, "journal," are no more then a diary, used for giggly girls to write their secret crushes in.  I regard you no better then I would a girl.

In fact, I wouldn't even be writing in you now if Colin wasn't keeping an eye on me.  Always one to take offense, he is, that is why I love him.

Not like that!  He is my best friend and I would treat him as one would a "brother."

I quote the word "brother" because I don't see it as a good metaphor.  I hate my brother.  He's annoying and small.  And always seems to have a runny nose.

The train is slowing now, I can feel it.  So I will continue to write in this "journal" later.

A/N:  Okay.  Did you like it?  Hope so.  It's going to speed up a little in the next chapter.


	2. The Decision

A/N:  We got one review!  Yay?  Where are all the excited people? *sigh* (sarcasm)  Well, here's the next chapter.  It will pick up people, trust us.  Yes, and we changed the font.  It looks more like handwriting and is easier to read.

Disclaimer:  I'm sure you all read about some of these names and places and junk in the books.  Well, hate to burst your bubble, but we were probably around eight when the first one was written, and therefore cannot have written the books.  I bet you all know where this is headed.

September 2, First Year

In Hogwarts: A History, I read some interesting statistics.  One in every six students is muggleborn and one in every four students is Slytherin.  Now, how is it, that I would be the only one who is both a muggleborn and a Slytherin.

I found out this at the Feast last night.  Colin was sent to the Gryffindor table, and I the Slytherin.  I sat next to a tall, blonde, boy who was one or two years older.  He was talking to two very tall, very fat, very stupid looking boys.  I believe that the conversation went as followed.

"More mudbloods this year.  It seems every year we get more and more," said the blonde.

"Yeah," said (grunted is more accurate) the one on his left.

"I deem that it is the rate of wizards and witches marrying muggles that resulted in this ascending quantity of muggle-borns.  Their ancestors' magical genes have caught up with them,, " said the one on his right..

"Whatever, Greg.  I just don't like to see our school invested by these slimy worms.  My father will not like this a bit." The blonde one concluded.

It was in this instant that I realized two things.  One was that I could no longer judge people by appearances only, as I had completely misjudged this "Greg."  And two, I was now a boy, with a new identity.

I would no longer be Jerry Pritchard, son of a grocer.  But Jeremy Pritchard, son of a apothecary owner.

The first thing that I did after lunch on the first day of classes was to talk to Colin, again, I will give a little thought to what actually was said.

"Colin," I began.

"Jerry!  Look at all these pictures I developed.  They're of Harry Potter!  Can you believe it?"

Or course I had heard of Harry Potter by then.  The blonde, who I learned was Draco Malfoy, hated him.  "It's Jeremy.  That's nice.  Listen, we need to talk."

"About what?" His face never lost it's eagerness, one of the qualities I had once found do appealing about him.  Now everything about him aggravated me.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore.  From this moment on, I am not your friend.  In fact, we have never met."  I left then.

I had decided that I would model a Slytherin from everything I did.  I chose Draco Malfoy, for he was so well known,.

I researched some of the history of Slytherin.  I am pleased to tell you that I belong to a group of ambitious people.  I will be great someday.  And I have no need for this stupid diary to get there.  I will no longer be writing in this silly book.

Most likely, I will burn it, as I have the rest of my past…  Now it was time to think about the future.  And only the future.

A/N: Heh, Crabbe is smart.  I bet you all didn't see that coming.  Jeremy is one angry little boy!  Does this story qualify as angst?  Tell us because we're not really sure where to put it.


	3. Petrified

Disclaimer:  We no own.  You no sue.  Get picture, yes?

November 24, First Year

I didn't burn this stupid diary, in case you didn't know.  I decided to keep it so I could take a look at my past thoughts every once in a while.  That I would save it for emergencies.

This is and emergency.

Even though I didn't talk to Colin, I made sure to listen to be sure that he was doing alright.  I guess I subconsciously sent out an ear when I heard his name mentioned.  He was there, even though we didn't talk.

Now he's not.  He's lying in a bed in this strange school that is part of a strange world.  And he is alone.  They say that he won't die, but I think that, in a way, he's already dead.  Whether they can bring him back is the question.

Petrified.  That's what they say he is.  Petrified.  I was petrified when I first saw him lying there.  His happy, exuberant face had gone pale.  His hands were still holding the camera that he loved, even though it wasn't there.

Seeing him killed me.

That is when I realized that one of my new priorities in life would be to make sure that Colin makes it.

I don't want to leave him behind as nothing but a memory.  I want him there when I become Minister of Magic.  There when I become a doctor.  There when I become a lawyer.

And we will accelerate with me.  When I win, he wins and the other way around.

I need Colin to wake up.  I need to hear his voice again.  And this stupid thing isn't helping him!

A/N: We didn't move it to Angst yet, because we're still considering.  After all, he's not going to cut himself up or anything.  He's just a boy whose life never goes the way he wants it to.  Oh, well.  In the next chapter, Colin wakes up and a crush starts happening.  Not with Colin!


	4. Revenge

Chapter 4

June  24, First Year

I don't know why I even bother with this journal, except that it might be a good reference material if I want to remember my earlier years.  I have decided that this "journal" could be of some use to me yet.

Colin is awake; I can breath again.

I had been visiting him once a week.  I made sure to stay way as soon as I found out that they had raised enough Mandrake Root to use on them.  But I ran into Madame Pomphry today.

She told me news that made my blood run cold.

"Mr. Pritchard, nice to see you."

"You too, Madame Pomphry."  I tried to treat adults respectfully because it actually helps with your grades when teachers see you being nice.

"You might want to visit the Hospital Wing, Mr. Pritchard.  Colin was asking about you."  She smiled, slightly, not knowing that this news disturbed me deeply.

Colin wouldn't forget that I was once his friend, I realized.  I knew this before, but it never seemed as concerned me as much as it did now.

I don't want to leave him behind me.  I know that in my past entry I said that I would succeed when he succeeded, but now I see that was an ignorant assumption.

He has been unconscious for most of the school year!  He needs tutors to study for his exams.  Most likely, he won't pass to his second year.  Part of me regrets this.

But the other part could sing.  I would no longer have to see him staring at me during potions.  I would no longer have to give him cold, unfriendly looks because he is a Gryffindor.  Oh, yes, not seeing him could be great.

I blame one person for this indecision.  A girl.  One I had noticed before.  I don't know her first name, just the one Professor Snape uses in his conversations with her.  The one that seems to go the same way every day.

"Weasley!"

"What?  I mean, yes, Professor Snape."  Here she always sounds surprised as if she doesn't know why anyone would be talking to her.

"I have noticed that you were nearly falling asleep in your caldron.  You wouldn't want to burn your freckles off, now, would you?"  This statement is followed by a round of laughs, including mine.

Weasley turns a deep red, that deep red that always makes me stop laughing, and begins to work hastily.

Though she put on that shy innocent look to the world, I can tell what she really is.  A murder.  She destroyed my best friends life.  I will get her back one day for this.  (As long as she's not that deep red color.)

A/N:  Dun, dun, dun.  End of his first year, the next will be second year, we'll be concentrating on his feelings, and relationships.


	5. Genevieve Weasely

Chapter 5

August 31, Second Year

This is the first time that I can write those two words together.  I am a second year, above the innocent, scummy, first years.

Again, I am in the train.  The trip is almost ending, but this time I am not sitting with Colin, but alone.  At least, now I am alone.

I wasn't alone for the whole trip, though.

I found an empty compartment as soon as I came in.  I hate large crowds now.  They just make me lie.

Anyway, I was sitting, alone, reading when who should storm in but the Weasley girl.

"Err...hi," she said.  Her face was threatening to become red, so I quickly returned my gaze to my book.

"Please leave," I told her.

"I can't.  Listen, don't make me go back out there..."

"Please leave," I said with a bit more forcefulness.  If she wanted to stay, then I defiantly wanted her to leave.

"No, because--"

I didn't let her finish.  I strode over and yanked open the door.  Without a second word, in strode Draco Malfoy, his goon, and his genius friend.

"Well, if it isn't the littlest Weasel."

She, pathetically, backed up against the wall, as if she was afraid of the Slytherins.  "G-go away, Mal-Malfoy."

"Look, she's afraid.  What are you gonna do, Genevieve Weasley?  Set a Baslisk on me?"

Her jaw dropped, as did mine.  I still found it hard to take references to the petrifying incident.  But I quickly regained my composure, for Draco turned to me.

"You.  You're a Slytherin, right."

"Yes," I said, trying to sound proud, and most likely succeeding after all of my practice.

"Can you believe that she is the Heir of Slytherin?"  
  


"I'm not --" she started.

"No, I can't."  I let my cold gaze (I've been practicing that, too) bore into her.  She practically shivered.  She brushed past us, and ran out of the compartment.

Draco burst out laughing.  Vince and Greg followed suit, as did I.

"Did you see her face?  'G-G-go, a-awa-ay, Ma-Ma-Malfoy,' he mimicked.

"She was the accurate illustration of a nerd," Greg said.

"What a loser," Vice grumbled.  I was suddenly overcome with a desire to hit all three of them, but they left before I could think out that intuition.

Now, I'm alone again.  Alone in the quiet, comforting silence.  Yet the scarlet face of Genevieve Weasley keeps plaguing my thoughts.

A/N: Yes, we gave Ginny an original name!  She's not Virginia, she's Genevieve!  We know you love it.  Anyway, we hope that you liked this, because we are certainly enjoying writing this.

We are having a problem with this.  Should Jeremy stand up to his past and become friends with Colin again?  Or should he become the new Jeremy Pritchard?  Help us out, please.


	6. Ron Weasely

Chapter 6

November 26

I ran into the most interesting person today.  A Gryffindor.  Normally, I avoid Gryffindors at all costs, but I didn't realize he was Gryffindor for a while.

But even more interesting, was that he was Genevieve's brother.

I literally ran into him, on my way the Quidditch game. Both of us fell to the ground.

I had taken off my school robes, for I found them too much when watching Quidditch.  He had done the same.  We weren't even dressed in our colors since it was Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff.

"Sorry," I said, planning on getting up and leaving.

"'S ok.  Hey, your name's Pritchard, right?"

"Yeah," I said suspiciously.  "What's it to you?"

"I think my sister mentioned you once."

"Oh, really.  Who's your sister?"  We started walking down the hallway.

"Ginny."

"I don't think I know a Ginny."  I honestly couldn't think if who he was talking about.

"Ginny Weasley."  
  


Then it struck me.  Ginny was short for Genevieve.  "Oh, yes I know her.  You on your way to the quiddetch match?"  I asked quickly desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yeah.  You?"

"Of course.  I find the variety in approach of the contrasting sides particularly thought provoking."

"Uh, right.  Well, we're late they'll start soon."  As we hurried along to the pitch it hit me that he must be a Gryffindor.  Everyone knows all Weasleys are Gryffindors.  But, I should be friendly with him.

He obviously doesn't know I'm a Slytherin, and he could be a valuable asset and connection for me when I reach a high political level.  Usually I look down on all Gryffindors, but he is very tall.

"Do you think that Ravenclaw will win?" he asked as we walked.

"Of course not.  Hufflepuff is doing better then ever now that Cedric Diggory is on the team.  Not to mention that everyone one the team went to a Quidditch training camp last summer."  I rattled off a lot of information that I had heard from the Slytherin Quidditch spies this morning.

"Really.  I have an idea."  Weasley walked quickly into a dark corner at the base of the Quidditch field.  There, a tall figure was lurking.

"Weasley," it said, in a very deep voice.

"Hall.  I would like to place a bet on the Hufflepuff team."

"For how much, Weasley."

Weasley turned to me.  "What do you say, bloke?"

"We bet ten galleons that Hufflepuff will win 200 to 30."  I didn't just say this off the top of my head, or course.  I had to think deeply about the probability and stuff.

"Sounds good," Weasley said, handing Hall the money before walking off, motioning for me to follow.

I won't bore you with the details of the game, journal, but I won the bet.  Weasley sat with me during the game, discussing the tactics that helped my understand it even better.  By the end I decided that he and I had a decently good friendship.  We split the money and I was on my way.  Praying that he would never find out my house.  If he knew, he would hate me.


	7. Like James Bond

A/N: Hmm.  Ron with a gambling problem.  That scene was just a way to get Jeremy and Ron to know each other for later purposes, but it could be an interesting subplot.  We might just do that.

Disclaimer: We own Jeremy.  We copyrighted him so if anyone wants to borrow him, they have to pay us!  (j/k)

February 18, Second Year

I talked to Draco Malfoy today!  Repeat:  I talked to _Draco Malfoy_!!!!!!!!!!!!  I'm so excited; I'm getting all tingly.

Wow, did I just write that.  I sounded like a giddy little American school girl.  (A/N:  Because we are and would be extremely excited to talk to Draco Malfoy))

It was this evening, after dinner, and I was in the common room reading a book on Cornelius Fudge and how he got to where he is, when I heard some voices from the couch next to me.  Draco Malfoy was sitting on one end, and the nerd on the other end.

"Seriously, Greg, we need to expand Hogwarts."

"What about the environment.  The vegetation is imperative to the ambiance, and what about the centaurs?  The luminous philosophers of the stars, what will they do?  And the unicorns, the brilliant cryptograms of illumination and limpidness?" (I think he meant symbols of light and purity.  I'm not sure though)

"Okay, we're speaking English here."  Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"I articulate English, thank you very much.  However you verbalize some tongue referred to as 'slang', that I'm not proverbial with."

"Whatever.  We need a larger school!  Are student numbers are increasing, especially with the mudbloods.  We need bigger classrooms, bigger houses, larger grounds..."

"How can you be so egotistical to not heed about our fellow species?"

Draco seeming very aggravated stood up and pointed at the first person in his view:  me.  "You, err, second year, what do you think?"

I stood up with a hand on my hip and my head slightly looking up with a arrogant smile, answered.  "Well, I utterly agree with Draco. We need to expand the school to make more scope for incoming students, and to enlarge the educational areas in order to learn environmental magic and be able to accumulate the ecosystem, duh."

"See, he agrees with me.  Unfortunately, he talks like you.  What's your name again?"  he asked me.

"The name's Pritchard, Jeremy Pritchard."  I'm so lucky no one hear has seen a 'James Bond' movie so I can get away with that line.

Needless to say that Draco Malfoy and I are on good terms, and I intend to keep it that way.  So, I'm going to bed now, I've put it of long enough.  It seems that I can no longer sleep without fearing the dreams filled with Genevieve Weasley's hair as bright as the fire.  Or her eyes as brown as chocolate.  And her red face, tormenting me, until I awake.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one.  By the way, we finally found out how useful those synonyms are that appear when you right click on a word.  We really don't talk like Goyle does in this, in case you wanted to know.


	8. Fine Line

June 31, second year

Home.  I forget how nice it is to fling myself onto my own bed.  How nice it is to have a room with no one else in it.  How nice it is not to have to lie to people anymore.

Journal, the friend I had worked so hard to maintain this year, is no longer my friend.  Why? you might ask.  Well, it's because of his Slytherin prejudice.

I was minding my own business on the train home this afternoon.  The train hadn't left yet and I was very comfortable alone.  I was reading, as usual, when the door burst open and Ron Weasley came in.

"Hey, Jeremy," he said.  He was followed by two people.  One, I knew as Harry Potter.  The other was a girl with bushy brown hair, that I would bet my life to be the girl that Draco referred to as "mudblood Granger."

"Hi, Ron," I said cautiously.  I wasn't sure where this meeting would go.

"Would you mind if we sat with you?  Everywhere else is full," Ron continued.

"Sure," I said slowly.

"Great.  This is Hermione Granger," he said motioning to the girl.  "And you probably know that this is Harry Potter."

I nodded.  "Who hasn't?"  It was not in my nature to make a big deal of him.  After all, I've only heard bad things about him.

"How do you know Ron?" Harry Potter asked me.

"We met at a Quidditch game.  He asked me who I thought would we and then we --"

"Ended up sitting together," Ron said quickly.  Looks like someone wasn't supposed to be gambling.

The door opened and in walked, much to my dismay, Genevieve Weasley and Colin.

"Jerry?" my former friend asked.  He looked surprised to see me with Gryffindors.

"Colin," I said curtly.  I avoided the gaze of Ginny Weasley.  Then I realized something.  "Your friends with her?"  I was astonished.  Why would Colin be with the girl that had ruined his last year.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.  He didn't know.  I remembered that no one knew.  Well, Potter and Ron probably knew.  Granger might have.  And the Slytherins all did.  But that was it.

After all, Draco did know who the Heir of Slytherin.  He wanted to make it known through out the Slytherin House, so he told everyone.  But the Gryffindors still hadn't figured it out.

"No reason."  I turned my cold glare onto Ginny, letting her know that there was a perfectly good reason.  And that I knew it.  And I could tell from her expression that she knew I knew.

The door opened again.  I looked up, expecting to see another Gryffindor, but instead, there stood Draco Malfoy, flanked as usual, but Vincent and Gregory.

"Look, a little Gryffindor party," Draco sneered.  Then he saw me.  "What are you doing here, Jeremy?  These Gryffindors invade your compartment?"

I looked at Ron, his eyes wide with confusion.  I knew that he didn't know that I knew Draco.  And I knew that it made a big difference to him.

I looked at Colin.  He did not look at me, however, and that is what made me make my decision.

"Something like that," I said.

"Well, get your self out of this stinking compartment," he started with a pointed glance at Ron.  "Slytherins sit together."

"You're a Slytherin?" Ron asked, loudly as I was about to leave.

"Yes, he is.  He is a proud member of the greatest house in Hogwarts," Draco answered for me.

"Slytherin isn't the greatest!  Gryffindor is!  We're the bravest!" Harry exclaimed.

I looked him in his famous green eyes.  "There is a very fine line between bravery and stupidity."  And with that, I left the room, slamming the door behind me.

So I spent the rest of the trip home translating whatever Greg said into understandable English for Draco.  I was also forced to answer many questions about my home-life.  

Let's just say, I'm glad to be home.


	9. My Little Brother

A/N: I had a first today.  I actually walked over to the bookshelf to consult the book!  I was amazed at myself.  So, if you check in your GoF book, you will see that there actually _is_ a Graham Pritchard.  Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer:  Well, as soon as you read this chapter, you will know that we did not make up the name Pritchard.  The only thing we made up is Jeremy's first name and his personality.  Cheers.

September 2, Third Year

I'm back.  I'm not sure if I'd rather be here or at home anymore.  But one thing is for certain, I'm not alone anymore.

My brother is here.  Graham Pritchard.  He sounds like a wizard doesn't he.  He was put into Slytherin, just like me.

Of course, I had to take him aside and explain things.  A few minuets into the feast, I pulled him out of the Great Hall and into a closet.  I believe this is what was said.  "Graham, we need to talk about what being in Slytherin means."

"It means that we are ambitious, right?" he asked.  So bright for his age, yet so ignorant.

"Yes, but there's something else.  You see, Slytherin is known to be very...err..." I stuttered, not sure how to put this.  "Pure.  They all come from long lines of witches and wizards."

"But we don't, Jerry," he told me, as if I forgot.

"I know.  But we have to pretend that we do.  Understand?"

Graham nodded.  He was so like me, just not as much as a leader.

"Good.  Now, tell people that dad owns an apothecary.  It's a store for magical supplies," I explained.  "Mum stays at home all day, and  -- "

"What?  Mum wouldn't do that!  She'd kill you if she knew what you were saying..."  Graham looked furious.

"I had to say that.  It's how proper wizarding families behave.  And the last thing to remember is to never mention if we have another sibling."  I said quietly.  I wish I had scolded him for yelling.

"But we do, Jerry.  We have Liz..." he started.

"I know that!  But we don't know if she's going to be magical or not.  Until we know, we can't mention whether or not she exists."

He glared at me, but I knew he understood.  I always knew what he was thinking.

"And remember, don't call me Jerry."

He nodded, understanding in his eyes.  I opened the door and Genevieve Weasley fell in.  From the looks of it, she had had her ear to the door.

"Go back to the feast, Graham," I said, glaring at Weasley.  Her eyes met mine with a look of fear.  "How much did you hear?" I shot after my brother had gone.

She whimpered before answering, "All of it."

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"  I raised an eyebrow at her.

She pulled herself up from the floor.  "Maybe," she said plainly.

"Oh, you sound like a kindergartener," I complained as I pulled out my wand.  I guess it was time for a memory charm.

"Don't!  I won't tell anyone, Pritchard.  I swear."

"You better not, Weasley," I told her and stalked away.

I probably shouldn't have done that.  Most likely, it was a mistake.  But I couldn't' do anything but believe her for some reason.

I hope that I made the right choice.

A/N:  What do you think?  Should Ginny tell on him, or keep his secret?  Review and tell us!


	10. My Juliet

A/N: Man, this chapter is way too short!  We said it for you, so you don't have to tell us in you reviews.  Even though it is short, it's meaningful.  Our plot is finally coming into place.  Yes!  Plot!  We said plot!  

This chapter was updated so close to the last chapter because we are picking up the pace of our writing.  We want to finish everything before June 21.  Because on that day, fanfiction as we know it will end!

Disclaimer:  Well, we did make up Jeremy.  And Graham's personality.  But we are not J. K. Rowling.  Or Shakespeare.  Sorry.

October 23, Third Year

I have a confession to make, Journal.  One that will shock you less then it shocked me.  I don't know how it happened.  I don't know when it happened.  And I certainly don't know why it happened.  Why would the universe do this to me?  It's not fair!

I bet you're wondering what I am going on about.  I'll tell you.  I am in love.

I don't mean, "I think I'll be in love with her, today," love, but real love.  Deep love.  Wonderful love.  Painful love.

And I said I would never write this kind of mushy stuff in here.  But I am in pain, journal.  I will tell you what is wrong, even though it hurts to say it.  I am in love with Genevieve Weasley.

As I said before, it's not fair.  I devoted the last year to hating her only to find that I was no longer repulse by her face.  Only to find that the feeling in my stomach wasn't disgust but excitement because I was seeing her again.

You are probably wondering why this is so sudden.  It isn't to me.  She kept my secret, you see.  Ginny never told anyone about Graham and me. I started to look at her as someone I could trust.

And that's when it happened.  That's when I began to feel this way.  That's when my world stopped.  That's when I really noticed her.  Her hair, her eyes, her smile.  Her oh so sweet soft smile that sends chills down my back.

It's like Romeo and Juliet.  Of course that would make Ron Tybalt.  I wonder if I'll have to kill him…  Would Draco be Mercutio?

If you think this feeling is all angst, it's not.  I also feel as if I could skip down the hallways telling everyone exactly what I felt.

But I'm not.

You see, the worst thing about this is the houses.  She's Gryffindor and I'm Slytherin.

My only love, sprung from my only hate…Maybe I'm more like Juliet.  

Ginny, oh Ginny.  Where fore art thou, Ginny.

Only difference is, whether I'm Romeo or Juliet, the other one loved them back.  And Ginny doesn't.

A/N: Guess what I'm reading in English!  That's why I'm making so many of those comments.  Now, don't you fret D/G shippers.  We won't tell you what happens, but we will tell you that you won't be disappointed.


	11. Problems and Conflicts

A/N: Longer chapter this time.  The trick is putting in conversations, it seems.  Can't see how anyone would actually take the time to copy down an entire conversation, but if it makes our readers happy.

Disclaimer:

We do not own Harry.

It doesn't make us merry.

Maybe the fiction fairy

Will give us it one day.

Okay, so that didn't rhyme, but it was fun anyways.

December 19, third year

The Yule Ball.  An actual dance at the school.  I remember looking forward to prom when I was still muggle.  I couldn't wait for it.  Now I'll never have one.  But there is a dance here!  I was so excited, journal, until Snape announced that it would only be for fourth years and up.  Damn.

All I wanted was to go.  I would have asked Ginny and we could have gone together.  We would have had a great time.  Okay, maybe I wouldn't have asked Ginny because I would have been far to nervous.  I'd get someone to ask her if she wanted to go with me instead, but I would have at least danced with her.

But that couldn't happen!  Why?  Because the third years can't have anything.  No fun for the third years.  No dance for the third years.  No recognition of brilliance for the third years.  No BLOODY ANYTHING for the third years!  

Now one would think that I wouldn't mind so much.  One might say that I could think outside the box and have a smaller party for the younger kids.  That way Ginny and I could still be together.

But Ginny is going to the bloody dance!  Yes, she has a date.  And not just any date, but a lousy date.  Neville Longbottom is taking her!  Yes, journal, Longbottom!  That stupid, klutzy, idiotic prick who can't do anything with out screwing it up!  And what kind of name is Longbottom anyway?

I'm calm now.  Its amazing what a couple of deep breaths can do.  Anyway, the other solution would be to find another date, someone who can go.

But do you know how hard it is to find an older girl who is willing to take you out?  I asked every Slytherin girl (after much nervousness) and they all said no!  If I was a younger girl asking an older guy, no one would bat an eye at us.

So, as you can see, I was running out of options.  So, I got help.  I just hope that this won't come back to me later.  I went to Draco Malfoy.

"So, you want to go to the ball," he had said with a quizzical glance.  "May I ask why?"

"Well, there's this girl..." I started, not quite sure what I was going to say.

"Say no more," Draco interrupted.  "She's got a date and you want to play chaperone."

"Yeah.  That's right."  I was surprised that he had actually guessed exactly what I was thinking.

"Not a problem, my friend.  You can hide in between Vince and Greg when we take you past the ticket takers.  But then you're on your own."

"What about Vincent's and Greg's dates?

"Please.  No one can understand a word of what Greg says, except you, and Vince can't understand a word of what anyone else says."

"Do you think I could still stay out in the open?  You know, not hide under a table or something?"

"What ever you want.  If you get caught, though, don't finger us."

And then I got this strange feeling, like someone was staring at me.  I was about to turn around when Draco said something.

"Don't look, but Stella is staring at you."

"Stella?"

"Yeah, she's in your year."

"Like I know the names."

"She's the safety pin girl.  You know, black hair, too much jewelry, and safety pins going all up the sides of her robes."

"Oh, her.  She's scary."

He nodded.  "Very."

"So, is it a good stare?"

"Now, a I'm-going-to-kill- him stare."

"Well, that's not good.  I'm going to go up and hide in my dorm now, okay?"

"Sure, I'll catch you later."

"Good night."

Now, you may be wondering why I put this whole conversation in here.  I did it because the girl is scary.  And I'll probably have nightmares with her stabbing me with her safety pins .  But we must not forget the good part of the evening.

I am going to the Yule Ball.  But what I am going t0 do once I get there is still undecided.

I guess I could just watch her.  Make sure that Longbottom (I still say it's a strange name) doesn't hurt her in anyway.

Crap, someone's coming.  I can't let anyone know I have a journal.  It would be embarrassing.

A/N: Was that long enough?  I hope so, because it underlined our plot.  Yes, we have a plot.  We're so proud of our plot.  We actually have the rest of the story planned out.

Anyway, we added another character, if you didn't notice.  Yes, she sounds like a Mary Sue.  We know.  Get off our back.  We just hope you'll like her and what she brings to the story.

So, we'll update soon.  The next chapter will be what goes on at the Yule Ball.  It'll have a surprise appearance from another old character.  


	12. The Yule Ball

A/N: This is a long one.  I hope that you take that as an excuse for us taking so long to update, even though it isn't.  This chapter was actually half written by Ruth, and half written by me.  It's just interesting, because we haven't split a chapter in such a long time.

Anyway, none of that is really relevant.  Happy Memorial Day.

Disclaimer:  Jeremy is ours.  We made him, developed him, and perfected him.  Everyone else is not.  Except for Stella.  But we just made her.

December 25, third year

I'm back from the night that I believed to be anguish, and ended up as inclusive bliss.  Yes, it was Christmas and that meant that tonight I went to the Yule Ball.

Getting in was easy enough.  Vincent and Gregory had not dates, and I snuck in between them perfectly.  No one noticed, relief washed over me.  During dinner, I sat with  Draco and his friends.  Again, I was in between Vince and Greg, and no one noticed me, and those that did didn't tell the teachers I was there.

As I ate, I kept a close eye on Genevieve.  She ate with Neville contently.  I noticed she laughed at something he said, and jealousy boiled inside of me.

During the dancing time, I lurked in the corners.  Just at the border between, the huge masses of people, and the places empty.  I watched angrily as Neville proceeded to step all over Ginny's toes.  He looked concerned when he realized he had, but she shook it of.  He thought it was nothing.  I could tell it wasn't.

"If I was with her, I wouldn't step all over her toes."  I grumbled angrily, but that was when the evening went downhill.

You see, Stella, the safety pin girl, danced by with someone from Slytherin.  I think Draco calls him Adam, but I'm not sure.  When they came passed me, I noticed Stella shooting me one of her death glares.  I immediately turned and went of to find another corner.  Then I looked up and saw her and Adam dancing closer to the where Dumbledore was dancing.

I tried to casually make my way to the door.  If she told, I wouldn't be in here when I happened. But I accidentally, while looking over at Stella, ran into someone, someone very tall.  In fact there were two very tall people.  Immediately jumped behind the one I ran into.

He either didn't realize that ran into him, or was too busy to see who it was, because he kept his conversation going.  I looked up to see who it was, and I recognized his voice as belonging to none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Look, Weasley"  I heard the other voice say, I looked over, it was Hall, the bookie.  "Your said you would have the money by the Yule Ball.  That means tonight.  Where is it?"

"I told you, I don't have the money.  I need until Valentines Day."

"Valentine's Day?  You must be joking.  Your lucky if I even give you a day, let alone a month and a half."

"I'll give you an extra 10%?"  Ron tried again.

"15%, and we'll call it a deal," Hall said before turning a leaving.

Ron took a deep breath and then turned around and jumped when he saw me.  "What do you want, Pritchard?"  he asked coldly.  The rift between us was still unresolved.

"What was that about?"  I asked ignoring his question.

"Did you hear all of that?  And what are you doing here?  You can't have gotten an older girl for a date?"  he asked again.

"Well, I kind of snuck in."  I answered looking down slightly.

"I'm going to Dumbledore," he declared turning around to head toward Dumbledore.

"That must a pretty hefty debt."  I said after him, and he paused turning back around to look at me.

"What are you going to do?"  he asked 

"Wow.  Doesn't Granger look different tonight?"  I went on finding pleasure in his stone face.  "So beautiful and so oblivious.  Wouldn't she be hurt to find out that you had a gambling problem."

"You better not tell her."

"Don't worry I won't, unless you tell Dumbledore that I was here.  Understand?"

He looked at me in the eye, which means that he was looking down.  "I understand."

"Good.  See you around."  With that I walked away most definitely not grinning.

I went outside the Great Hall and felt the cool air flush me in the face.  It sure was stuffy in there.  I decided to go for a walk around the halls, and maybe outside and around the garden.

I wandered past a fountain that I never noticed before.  In stone were carved two people.  A woman and a man.  They stood holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.  The water from the fountain came up between them and the sprinkled down.  And although the water was a distraction there eyes didn't blink and there hands stayed clasped.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"  came an all to familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around quickly although I knew who was back there.  "Yeah, it really is."  I replied sitting down on a bench near by and continued to look at it.

Ginny smiled and took a seat next to me.  "So what are you doing out this late?"

"Taking walks and staring at old stone carvings covered with water."

She giggled, and I had never been happier.  "Well, at least your not doing it alone."

I desperately wanted to ask where Neville was, but I didn't want to seem to interested.

We sat for a long and uncomfortable silence just staring at the fountain.  Finally, I said something I'd been wanting to say all year.  "Thank you."

"For what?"  she asked looking over at me.

"No telling anyone, about me being muggle-born."

She nodded understandingly and looked back to the fountain.  "It's nothing to be ashamed about you know."

"It's not for you, not for Gryffindors.  But I'm a Slytherin, it is there."

"Whatever, I've got to go back to the ball.  Neville's waiting."  She stood up., and smiled at me.

"You have a nice smile.  If you smiled at one person his entire day would be incredible."

She smiled again.  "Then I'll smile at you everyday until we graduate."

Yes, Journal.  She actually said that!  I am not making this up!  Well, then she left.  But, it doesn't matter, because tomorrow, I'll see her, and she'll smile at me!

I continued on my walk through Hogwart's gardens.  Viewing all of their different fountains.  I found a particularly interesting one, a girl sitting on the end of a platform looking away and on the other side, a guy sitting on the edge looking gin the other direction, neither one saw the other.

"The fountains at Hogwarts are always so captivating, aren't they?" said the voice I knew to be Draco's.

"Yes.  Thank you for arranging to get me here," I told him.

"Not a problem.  But remember that you owe me one."  The way he said that phrase but goose bumps down my back.  Draco left soon after that, saying that he was going to find his date.  That was when I heard the footsteps.  

I may have been to happy at the time, because I thought it was Ginny.  It wasn't.  It was Stella.

"So, let me get this straight, Pritchard," she started.  Her voice was sharp and angry, as was the expression on her face.  She was defiantly a girl who knew how to get her point across.  "You sneak into the Yule Ball, yet you don't dance, don't eat, don't mingle... yet you come out here, away from the dance for no apparent reason."

"It's none of your business what I do," I told her coldly, and tried to make my escape.

"Maybe not, but it might be Dumbledore's business."

I turned to face her, just a bit scared.  Her red eyeliner made  her look a little dead in this light.  "May I ask what you are doing here?  You got your self a real fine date," I drawled, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  I think I've been hanging around with Draco too much.  "Why don't you go pick on him instead of badgering me?"

"He's dull," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"And I'm not?  Let me just ask you why you're here if it's not to be with Adam?"

"I'm here to watch... somebody."

That was the line that made me write this whole conversation.  I think she might like me!  It's really scary.  I don't know if I can take it.  Which is why I told her not to watch them around me, and left as quickly as possible.  Back to the comforts of my room where I can pour my heart out to you.

Pathetic, isn't it?  How I am surrounded by people, people who could be my friends, but my only real companion is an empty book.

Sleep soundly, Journal, because I can assure you that I won't.

A/N: Hope you liked.  Now here's a question for you.  Do you think Jeremy should end up with Ginny?  Or Draco?  Or Ron?  Or Colin?  Gee, so much slash opportunity.  If you have another suggestion, we'll take it.


	13. The Ride Home

A/N: Not much in this chapter.  Just another wonderful look at the mind of Jeremy Pritchard.  It will get even better, folks.  We promise.

Disclaimer:

You may not know it

But I am not a poet

Not J. K. either

So...uh...neither?

June 31, Third Year

It's been a busy time.  That's why I haven't written in a while.  It's also been a scary time.

There was a Death Eater at Hogwarts.  I saw him every week.  I never even noticed, and I am very lucky that he didn't either.  At any time, he could have done away with me.  But he didn't.

And the Dark Lord's risen again.  My identity has to be kept even more secret then before.  I have my life to consider, and my families life.  I used to tell these lies so I could succeed in this world, now I'm just trying to stay alive.

Now, on to less depressing matters.  I just had another conversation with Ginny.  She actually told me to call her that.

For a change, I came into her compartment.  She was reading The Twelfth Night by Shakespeare.  Her book was held in front of her face as she sat with her legs folded up on the seat.  She was giggling quietly and brushing her hair behind her ears when she noticed I was there.

"Hi," she said, her voice cheerful and made my heart flip.

"Not many witches read Shakespeare."  I could curse myself for saying that.  Stupid, stupid, stupid.  I can't even say hi.

"My dad gave it to me last summer.  I needed something to read during the trip, and I picked up this.  He's really excellent."

"That's why he's so famous.  He can make you laugh in one play, and make you cry in another."

"Can you suggest another one I can read after I finish this one?"

This is when I convinced myself that I had gone insane.  "Well, there's Romeo and Juliet."

"What's that about?  I mean, besides Romeo and Juliet."

"It's one of Shakespeare's most famous plays.  Romeo and Juliet's families hate each other, but they fall in love.  I won't tell you how it ends though."

"That sounds interesting."

"' But soft!  What light through yonder window breaks?  It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  Arise, far sun...'"  Yeah, definitely insane, Journal.  Definitely.  I went through the whole verse, up until Juliet started to speak.

And she loved it all.  She even said she would read it!  Somehow, this makes up for all of what is happening in the world today.  And right before I left, she smiled at me, and said it would have to last the whole summer and then she told me to owl her!

But then Ron came into the compartment and made me leave.  I think he's a bit hostile to the person who knows one of his deepest, darkest secrets.  But then, he might just be protective of Ginny.

But when I left, she smiled at me.

A/N: So sweet!  Hey, does Jeremy sound too much like a girl?  We really can't tell, but if anyone notices, let us know.  We can try to sound more masculine.

Review!  Review, review, review!  


	14. The Plan

A/N:  Big shocker in this story!  You'll be shocked, thrilled, surprised, dumbstruck, ect.!  Really!  Hope you like it.

Disclaimer:  We do not own any rights to Harry Potter.  No, that was not the shock.  The shock is not the boring disclaimer either.

September 1, Fourth Year

Stupid:  Stupid! Stupid!  Yes, I like the repetitive word stupid.  I am so bloody stupid:  And your stupid for not stopping me from doing the stupid thing.  And Draco's stupid, and Ginny's stupid.  Stupid!  Stupid!  Stupid!

Your probably wondering what I was going on about.

So, I was sitting in the compartment, as I usually do at the beginning of the year.  I was reading, of course, when the door opened and Draco entered.

Strangely enough, Greg, and Vince were no where in sight.  He looked rather nervous.  I nodded my head toward the seat across from me, and he sat down.

"Hey, Draco.  How was your summer?" I asked.

He looked better, as if he was feeling more comfortable.  He replied.  "It was fine, I wrote letters to friends mostly.  We went on vacation to the Caribbean.  You?"

"I can't complain."  I smiled at the thought of the many letters I had received from Ginny.  Stupid, stupid...

"Well, remember when I told you that you owed me one for the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah," I replied, a knot growing in my stomach.

"Well, I've come to ask you for it," he said slowly.  I could basically see his confidence growing.  "What I say cannot leave this room," he commanded.

"Sure," I agreed, smiling.  This is when I realized that while he may be playing the cool guy, he was not feeling to good inside.

"You see, I got a girlfriend."

"Why can't this leave the room?"

"Well...she's not exactly the type of girlfriend you would expect me to have.  More accurately, the kind of girlfriend my father wouldn't expect me to have."

"Ahh," I said, understanding.  "She's Gryffindor."  It wasn't a question.

"Shhh!" he hissed.  "Keep it down."

"A muggleborn," I continued.  "Granger?"

"No!  I mean...no.  Not far off though."

My heart caught in my throat.  "It's not...I mean...is it...Potter?"

"What?  No!  Pritchard, I am _not _like that!"  Methinks the man doth protest too much, but that's not the point.  The point was that I was being blind.  Blind and Stupid.  "You see the person is...Well, I'll just be blunt...It's Ginny Weasley."

Yeah.  I bet you feel the utter shock now.  Just sitting, there, staring, saying to yourself, "That can't be right."  But it was.  The sinking feeling in my gut pulled me down lower and lower, until I realized that Draco had been talking to me the whole time.  I think he was explaining exactly what happened to pull the two of them together, but I wasn't really listening.

"So, Ginny and I were thinking..."  This phrase brought me back to the present.  _Ginny and I...Ginny and I...Ginny and I.  _The phrase echoed through my brain.  Not Ginny and me, but Ginny and him.

"You could pretend to date her..."

"What?" I exclaimed, not believing what he just said.  But no, he said it.  Then I listened to their plan.  It was not a plan that would benefit me as much.

You see, what I have to do is pretend to date Ginny Weasley.  Apparently, Draco thinks Ron will like me dating her better then him.  That way, no one else will ask her out, and she has excuses to visit the Slytherin Common Room and eat at the Slytherin table.  Needless to say, I do not want to do this.

But do I have a choice?  Apparently not.  I agreed.  (Stupid, stupid, stupid...)  At least I'll be closer to Ginny.  Maybe she'll change her mind.  Right?

A/N:  Did this shock you?  I know, it's a crazy plan, but it will make more sense once we get into it.  Poor Jeremy.  This fic is most likely going to move to angst,( once I can convince Ruth, at least)  Don't you all think this is angsty?


	15. A Meeting with Ron

A/N:  Yes, we are updating quickly now.  If you can't keep up, please try because we love all of our readers.  For this story at least.

Little-Bit - The line comes from Pangs.  Spike says it, how could we not know it?  I, Grace, had an account on neopets once, but I haven't used it in years, sorry.

Disclaimer:  Jeremy is ours!  And so is this very unique (we think) plan that we got him caught up in.

September 16, fourth year

Well, I did it.  Ginny is now my "girlfriend" as some would say.  I'll tell you how it happened.  Draco gave me the password for the Gryffindor common room, (he got it from Ginny).

I went in on Thursday afternoon.  Thursday afternoon seemed a wise choice.  Everyone was at the library desperately trying to finish all the work that's due on Friday.  I figured not many people would be there, so no one would notice that I was there except who I wanted to notice me.  I heard Ron never goes to the library, and Ginny already turned in all of those assignments early.  I love her so much.

I was feeling rather sick walking up there.  All I wanted to do was turn around, but the sound of my taking steps forward kept reaching my ears.

As I reached the common room, I looked around.  I didn't think the room was as nice as ours.  It was too warm.

"It's the stupidity guy!" Potter nearly screamed as I entered the room.

"What are you doing in here, Pritchard?" Ron growled.  He was seated on the couch with Potter and Granger.  Ginny was sitting in a corner, reading.

She looked up when I entered the room.  Her eyes widened at the sight of me, before giving me an encouraging smile and looking back down.

"Well...er..."  Yeah, I still had no clue what I was going to say.

"How did you get the password?" Granger asked.

"I...Well...Ron, I have to ask you something. I said after a few moments hesitation.  "You see... I would like to date Ginny."  There, I said it.  I got it out in the open.  Nothing was quite as awkward after that.

"Too bad," he said simply.

"Why can't I?"

"Well...she's just fourteen."

"He's fourteen," Ginny said, slightly startling me.  She had strode over and was standing next to me.

"Yes, well, that's too young to date," Ron continued.

"But, Ron, we're not asking you to do anything.  We're just asking that you don't tell Mom or Dad or anyone else."  She reached out for my hand.  Yes, she actually touched my hand!  I do not know how I'm going to stand this.

"I said no and I mean no!"

"Have you seen Jon Hall lately?" I asked, wiping the anger from his face.  All he looked was nervous.

"Fine," he said, getting up and storming into his room. 

"Thought you didn't like Gryffindors," Potter sneered.

"Leave them alone," Granger scolded.

"Oh please!  He insulted all of us that day."

"That was in Second Year!  How can you still be going on about that?"

Ginny started pulling on my hand then.  She led me to the portrait hole, but not fast enough to hear Potter say, "Watch you're back, Pritchard."  The portrait closed before I could say something else.

"Who's Jon Hall?" she asked first off.

"Er... no one."

She gave me a suspicious look, but decided to ignore my little secret about her brother.  "I'd really like to thank you for doing this.  You have no idea what it means to us."

"No problem."  I don't think I blushed.

"Anything you need me to fill you in on?  Like how we got together?"

"No.  Draco explained it to me.  (I think)  But I would like to know, why you chose me."

"Well," she started.  "I left the decision up to Draco, really.  We did do a bit of brainstorming, but all I could think of was Crabbe and Goyle.  I mean Vincent and Gregory.  I didn't really think that Ron would like them any better then they would like Draco.  I just told Draco to pick one of the guys in Slytherin that Ron would like the most."

I wasn't sure whether to be insulted about the fact that Ginny didn't think of me as a Slytherin of complimented by the fact that Draco thought of me all on his own.

So, we went to the Slytherin common room, where she sat with Draco.  I went into my room, and wrote to you.  They are both probably out there right now.  Sitting, talking, laughing, kissing...

The only thought that keeps me going, is maybe one day, it will be me.

A/N:  Poor Jeremy.  Not much to say, because we really need to write more chapters.  Review!


	16. Wooden Spoons

A/N: Very short, true, but give us a couple of days.  I think it makes the diary... I mean journal much more realistic to not have all of these long important entries.  Heck, my diary has like two entries about completely irrelevant things. 

Disclaimer:  Yes, we own it.  Get over it.  We wrote all four books in Mr. Harris's Science class.  (Well, what else are you going to do in science?)

October 1, Fourth Year

My first date with Ginny was today.  Ha!  That makes it sound like I'm dating her.  Let me rephrase:  My first pretend date with Ginny was today.

We went to the Three Broomsticks.  It was a very public thing because Draco wanted everyone to know that we were together.  It was torture.

There's not really much to say about it, except for the surprise visit from Fred and George, the evil twins.

They came to us while we were sipping butterbeer.

"Hey, Ginny," one said, sliding next to her in the seat.  It might have been Fred, he's usually the leader one, anyway.  "Heard you got a boyfriend."

The other twin slid next to me.  "Heard he's in Slytherin."

"Heard he's in Slytherin," the one next to Ginny repeated.

"Well, I'm afraid the rumors are true.  Yes, I have a boyfriend in Slytherin."

"I knew it!" they shouted together.

"Where is the little bugger?" said the one by Ginny.  Ginny pointed at me.

"Hey, have you heard of a process involving a man's jewels and a wooden spoon."  Yes, Journal, they actually threatened me with a wooden spoon.

Ginny told them to bugger off and leave her boyfriend alone.  We sat and talked about Shakespeare's sonnets.  I recommended "Shall I compare thee to a summer day."  She said she'd read it.  Of course, that had less meaning now then it did that day on the train.

As a side not, I wonder what Fred and George Weasley would do to Draco if they found out.  Maybe they'd castrate him with a wooden spoon.  I know its mean to think about it, but imagine the splinters.


	17. Suspicions

A/N:  On the train ride.  You all know what happens on train rides.  People talk to him.  Here we go!

Disclaimer:  Actually, the only two people who talk in this chapter are original characters.  So, we do own them....  Then, do we really need a disclaimer?  I guess.  Anyways, we don't own people who do not appear in this chapter.

June 12, fourth year

Well, I'm going home.  And what a year it's been!  Between pretending to date Ginny.  Living the torture of having to be close to her, and yet not close to her at all.

And then there was the whole secret keeping business about me being muggle-born.  Voldemort's power is growing, more muggles and muggle-borns are dying.  If this secret doesn't stay secret, I could be nex

Sorry, someone just barged in the compartment.  I don't think she saw you, it's a good I closed you that fast.

Why do people always barge in here like they own the place?  Can't a guy write in his journal or read in peace?  Every year, in every direction, people just walk in here and start talking to me.  I'm beginning to hate it!

Bet you're wondering who came in here.  It was Stella... again.

"I thought you'd be sitting with Ginny," she said, sitting down not bothering to be invited.

"No."  I looked back down at my book hoping she'd take the hint.  She didn't.

"Now, why would that be?  She is your girlfriend, isn't she?"  she said with an odd expression on her face.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend.  Not that it's any of your business."

"Why?  There's nothing secret about it, is there?"

"No secret."

"So why isn't it my business?"

"Because, I don't like you."

She paused for a moment looking taken aback.  "Yet it seems to be a lot of other people's business.  Even some you don't like.  Ron-"

"Ginny likes Ron."  I pointed out making up an excuse.

"What about Draco?"  My heart sped up, she couldn't know, she just couldn't.  "I mean I've heard you and Draco planning dates for you and Ginny.  One would thin k your both dating her!"

"We're not both dating her!  He just... helped get us together."

"But he seems to be playing an abnormally large roll in this, doesn't he?  Yes, a very big roll indeed.  Why would that be?"

"What's with all the questions?  Ginny's my girlfriend, it's no secret, but whom I am and am not sitting with is no business of yours!  Why are you sitting with me to begin with?"  And yet again diary I was frightened that she probably has a crush on me!

"I- well I- no reason."  Yes she stuttered.  I never thought I'd see her stutter.  She always seemed so cool and collected, but not right then.  "I've got to go.  Other people to talk to."  She quickly left after that.

Now journal I am left with a few questions.  Does Stella have a crush on me?  Does she know about the Ginny-Draco situation?  What am I going to do about the Ginny-Draco situation?

At least I'm going home, away from it all, where I don't have to pretend to be close to the girl I love, don't have to worry that Stella has feelings for me, don't have to hide who I am.  I'm leaving it all behind.

For now.

A/N:  Oooh!  What exactly does Stella know?  Does she actually have a crush on Jeremy?  Will Jeremy die over the summer?  You probably know the answer to the last one, but you'll never guess the other two!

Oh, and the 'nex' is not a typo.  He was interrupted and forgot to write the 't'.  


	18. Hate

A/N:  We would like to give credit to Spordelia Chase for the wooden spoon joke two chapters ago.

Disclaimer:  We no own.  You no sue.

September 1, Fifth Year

On a usual basis on the train ride to Hogwarts I would be out looking for a compartment that I could have alone.  Unfortunately this was not a usual basis.

In one of the letters Draco wrote me over the summer he told me I should sit with Ginny for at least part of the ride.  So I had to, to create the illusion that we were dating.

It was too bad that no one told Ginny that I was coming.  Because, when I went into the compartment, Colin was there.

"Hey, Jeremy," she said as soon as she noticed me.

"Hey," I said quietly, not sure how this was going to go.

Colin got up to leave.  I almost cheered, but Ginny said," Where are you going?  You can stay here."

"Oh," he said, and took a seat.  I hadn't heard him speak since my third year.  That was two years ago.

"Colin, this is Jeremy, my boyfriend.  And, Jeremy, this is Colin," she told me cheerfully.  She's so beautiful.

"We've met," he said, rather bitterly.

"Really, how?" I asked.  Colin shot me a look and a shut up with my sarcasm.  I had been practicing it, but I decided this was not the place or time.  "Just kidding."  I said figuring that Ginny may not know that I was trying out sarcasm.  I quickly made up and excuse.  "We're in the same class, got detention together."

Conversation was slow after that.  Ginny obviously sensed the tension.  But soon we were all talking about our summers.  I dived into a story about some funny thing Liz did this summer that had them laughing.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Ginny said recovering from the laughter.

"Well, I don't really talk about her much at school."  I said hoping she would understand at that.

"Why not?"  she asked again, not realizing the answer.

Of course the reason was that we didn't know if Liz was magical of not.  I shot a look at Colin.  Of course I could say it in front of him, he already knew.  But still, it wasn't just for me anymore.  I was lying for my life!  Yes, Journal, I know you are getting tired of that phrase, but its true!

"Doesn't know if she's magical or not," Colin said for me.  Damn, I never knew he was that smart.

I remember the look of apprehension on Ginny's face just then.  Suddenly, everything came into place in her mind.  "You know," she said, simply.

"Of course I know.  I was his best friend for ten years."

Well, if I had a chance with Ginny before, I certainly don't now.  Colin then proceeded to tell her all about the sorting, and what I said about him.  He actually _dug you out of my bag and showed her the first couple of chapters!_

"I had no idea you kept a diary, Jeremy."  I could tell she would be laughing if she wasn't so upset that I had dumped my friend for no apparent reason at all.  I hate Colin.

"It's a journal," I told her through gritted teeth.  At least they stopped before they got to the parts that I DO NOT want Ginny to read.  That would have been embarrassing.

So, after the journal torturing was over, we started to fight.

"You just dumped him for no reason at all, then?"

"Hey!  I've matured since then!  I know it was wrong!  Don't you think I would take it back if I could?"

"I don't know what to think!  Would you dump me if you thought that I would get in the way of your ambition?"  She raised an eyebrow.  She is so cute!

I gave her my "What the hell?" look.  We have been practicing our looks lately so we can express what we feel without revealing anything.  The "What the hell?" look consists of me closing my eyes, raising my shoulders. and shaking my head.  It kinda told her "We're not going out!"  But I didn't actually say that.

"You know what I mean!" she yelled back at me.

"Know what?  I don't have to listen to this!  I'm sick of this whole thing, Ginny!  I want out!"  I said it.  It felt great.  Unfortunately, she threw a book at my head.  I hate Ginny.  Wait...

My eyes turned to Colin who was looking very confused.  Whatever.

I had to make a quick exit, but on the way out, I discovered that three nosy people, sometimes called "The Dream Team," had been eavesdropping.  I tried to ignore them, but Ron smacked me in the upside the head.  I hate Ron.

So where did I go?  Why, to Draco, of course.  In retrospect, that was probably a bad idea.  You see, once I told him what I said, he picked up my copy of Hogwarts: A History (about 5,000 pages long), and brought it down angrily upon my head.  I hate Draco.

So, that's where I am.  With a very sore head, and a bunch of people mad at me and me hating everyone.  I hate school.

A/N:  Poor Jeremy.  ONLY EIGHT AND A HALF MORE HOURS!  We're going at midnight to get he next book!  We're so excited!  Review and make us happier!


	19. Making Up

A/N:  Okay, it's finally here.  Are you guys happy now?

Disclaimer:  The below characters and places are the property of J.K. Rowling entirely.  However, the character Jeremy belongs to us.  No money is being made of this story. 

HAHAHAHAHA!  We did a serious one!  You never saw that coming!

September 7, Fifth Year

After a few days of being angry at Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Colin, a plan was hatched.  Yes, another one of Draco's stupid plans.  You see, he was getting sick of not being able to be with Ginny, and since Greg was to much of a risk to bring into this, he wrote a script.

He presented it to me as I innocently was leaving my dorm room one day.

"Oy, Jeremy!" he yelled motioning me over to him.  I glared because we hadn't spoken since he hit me with Hogwarts: A History, but I walked over anyways.  I'm not one for really long fights.

"What do you want, Draco?"  Not an original, witty line, I know, but it got my resentment across.  He didn't answer my unoriginal line, however, he just shoved me through the portrait hole.  "Ow!" I yelled, not because I was hurt, but because I was not expecting to be pushed around like that.

"Shut up, and follow me."  Draco started storming down the hallways and I followed.  I guess I did it because I was just a passive person like that.

He pushed me into an empty classroom and closed the door and quickly placing a locking charm on it.

"Draco, what are we doing here?"  I pushed even more 'higher then thou' tone in my voice, something I don't think I used with him before.  He didn't answer me, just pulled me inside.

Ginny was sitting on a chair next to a desk looking bored.

"Sit," Draco ordered.  I glared briefly, but sat on a chair that was a safe distance from Ginny.  "Right, you two are going to have to get over this."

"The master of subtly," I commented.

"Hence," he spoke over my voice, "I wrote you two scripts."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Scripts," he said simply.  "So you two can get back together in public."

Yes, I did glare.  Scripts!  I still can't believe it!

Draco handed us each a "script."  It was several pages long with a bold title spanning the top saying "**Jeremy and Ginny's Make Up Scene.**"

I flipped through it.  It suggested that Ginny be standing outside the Great Hall.  She would have to look busy with something, not just standing there.  I would come up to her from the Great Hall and say, "Ginny, we need to talk."

Ginny would then respond with.  "I'm listening."  She would fold her arms across her chest.  Draco commented that it couldn't be to easy.

"I am very sorry.  I was completely wrong and I realize this now.  Please forgive me."

"Oh, Jeremy!  I'm so sorry for being angry about a silly little thing like that!  Don't let me leave you like that again!"  The script then said that Ginny would fling her arms around my neck and kiss me.

"What?" I nearly shouted.

"Jeremy, you two have supposedly been dating for a year.  It's suspicious that you haven't kissed yet."  I felt like hitting Draco.

"Come on, Jerry.  It's no big deal."  First thing Ginny had said to me, since we fought, and she called me Jerry.  I hate that.

"Easy for you to say," I complained, though it was a bit encouraging to learn that Ginny didn't mind kissing me.  "When someone asks you who your first kiss was, you can say it was Draco.  What am I gonna say?  This girl who was only pretending to date me?"  I was glad I said that just because of the looks on their faces.  I was also a bit embarrassed.

"Er... oh."  Draco has such a way with words.

"Look, Jerry. (Is she gonna do that every time she talks to me now?)  Just pretend it doesn't count.  You can erase it from your memory.  You don't even have to write about it in your diary."

"You have a DIARY!"

"It's a journal!  And yes, I do write down my thoughts every once in a while.  Thank you for bringing that up, Ginny.  And stop laughing, Draco."

"Sorry," he said, but he was still snickering.  "Why don't you two just hug instead of kiss, then.  Why don't you go write about it into your diary."

So, resisting the urge to hit Draco, I decided to do exactly as he said.  I hate all of this.  It's so fucking annoying, you know.  I guess you wouldn't, would you?  You're just a book.  Just a stupid book.  I hate books.

A/N:  Next chapter's going to be fun!  We're going to do something very... well... odd.  We're taking you out of Jeremy's mind and putting you in someone else's diary.  Who is it?  Well, that is the question.  We'll be doing this twice in this story.  If you guess who both of them are, we'll put you in the story!  Happy guessing.


	20. Ginny's World

A/N: Yes, it is short.  Pretty mean to do after such a long break, but we were on vacation.  Sure, we completely forgot what the point of this chapter was, but we thought up whole new chapters for seventh year and thought up plot devises for the sequel to The Heart.  Anyway, hope you like this look into Ginny's brain.

Disclaimer:  We looked in every single gift shop in Maine, yet couldn't find one store selling the rights to Harry Potter.  Drat.

October 19, 1996

Dear Diary,

It's the beginning of the year.  First time I've written since the rant about my brothers threatening Jeremy like that.  Just coming up to him and saying those things.  Honestly!

Anyways, Colin and I were talking to Jeremy on the train and I found out that they used to be friends.  But guess why they stopped.  It was because Jeremy decided that he had to have an image to uphold once he became a Slytherin!  I couldn't believe it!  So, of course, I yelled at him and he stormed off, saying that he wanted out.

And we couldn't have that, could we?  Then Draco got all creative, which is never a good thing.  Last time he got creative, he decided that the levitation charm would be really fun to try on ourselves while we were making out.  But his idea wasn't that bad this time.  Though, it did force Jeremy and I to make up.  Both with ourselves and then again in public.  You see, Draco wrote us a script.

The make up scene Draco wrote sounded like it was out of an old book.  Completely cheesy and yet we fooled the school again.  They're so gullible.  

They actually clapped when I hugged Jeremy at the end of the scene.  Except one person.  I think her name's Stella, or something she's from Slytherin and in my year.  She frowned with her arms crossed in front of her shaking her head.  Maybe she has a thing for Jeremy...

That'd be horrible if she did of course.  If they started dating, it would ruin everything.  Draco and I couldn't find time to spend together as easily.  It would just be horrible.  I hope he doesn't like her too.  Nah, she's not his type.  Does he have a type?

I actually have a hard time imagining Jeremy dating.  It's strange, I've known him for forever it seems, yet he's never really mentioned girls.  Maybe he's gay.  That would be rich, wouldn't it?  He's just doing all of this because he has a hopeless crush on Draco.

Okay, now I am laughing so hard I'm crying.  Gotta stop before someone asks me what's so funny.

                              Thanks for listening,

                              Ginny

A/N:  Anyone who can tell us the four differences in the way that Ginny writes in her diary from the way that Jeremy writes in his 'journal,' gets their name mentioned in a chapter sometime in this story.  Granted, it will probably be put in there in seventh year, and you might be a bully, but that's not the point.  The point is we want more reviews so we have these little contests.  


	21. Stupid Yeah, Just Plain Stupid

A/N: This one will make you want to slap Jeremy for being so bloody stupid.  But that's okay, because he wants to hit himself too.  I hope you all enjoy this, and that we get more reviews for this chapter then we did for our last chapter.

Disclaimer:  We own Jeremy, his journal, and our reviews.  Yeah, that's about it.  Some clothes too, but lets not get into that.

June 12, Fifth Year

Oh, I am an idiot.  Just a plain, simple idiot.  I know I haven't written in a while.  The torment of Draco and Ginny is still too much.  Almost every week, one of them will say, "Still got a journal, Jeremy?"  So, yes, I was embarrassed, but I need to tell someone about this.  About my stupid, stupid self.  I still don't know why I did it, or what the hell I was thinking.  But I did it.  Stupid...

Right, as usual, you have no clue what I'm talking about.  Well, I'll start  at the beginning.  Ginny and I were sitting together for the train ride home.  Draco was sitting with Greg and Vince, so they wouldn't think anything was wrong.  He claimed that near the end of every trip, they always fell asleep and that he would visit us when they did.

I was not thinking about that though.  I was thinking about Ginny.  We were talking.  The usual conversation stuff.  Shakespeare, where we wanted to go after we graduated, funny stories about how we grew up, normal stuff.  We had been alone in that room for an hour or two and.... I dunno.  I guess I was just kind of... I guess I had somehow fooled myself into believing my never ending acting gig.

Ginny was laughing about something.  I don't remember what, but I remember it was something that I had said.  One of my rare witty occasions.  Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back.  All I could think about was how beautiful she was.  

"God, I love you."

Maybe I didn't know I was saying it aloud.  Maybe that's why I said it.  I guess it doesn't matter why I said it.  It was said.  And my life officially over.  Dun, dun, dun.  Sorry, I guess it's not the time to be making jokes, but I just don't know what else to do with myself at the moment.

Ginny stopped laughing.  Her eyes opened, no trace of laugher left.  She just looked somewhat blank.

"What?" she asked, though I know she heard me perfectly well.

I stared at her open mouthed for a second, shocked by what I had done.  I couldn't even think of an excuse.  I just sat there.

Her eyes met mine.  I guess I didn't have to speak after all.  Apparently my eyes told her everything, because as a few seconds later, she got up.  "I have to go," she muttered, not looking at me, before rushing out of the compartment.

I can't believe it.  I just can't.  I'm so... stupid.  She's gonna tell Draco.  I know she is.  He's never going to speak to me again.  They'll have to find someone else for this.  I'll never be able to talk to her again.  Not the same way.

And you want to know the worst part, journal?  In those few seconds before she left, I was hoping, praying, for her to say that she loved me too.

A/N:  Aww.  Poor Jeremy.  Everyone who wants to give Jeremy a hug, review!  Everyone who doesn't, review and tell us why you don't.  He's so sad!  Until next time, friends...


	22. Saftey Pins

Okay, we seem to be getting about two reviews per chapter.  So people better bloody review, now.  Kay?  Right, we get to see more Stella in this chapter.  And some fun Draco comments.  

September 1, Sixth Year

RELIEF!  UTTER AND TOTAL RELIEF!  I MAY LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER BLOODY DAY!  YES!!!!

I bet  your wondering what I'm going on about now.  Yeah, I never explain myself, do I?  Well, I guess I do, but after I throw out random comments about my situation.  Pretty strange.

Anyways, I've spent the whole summer being in absolute terror.  I was sure Ginny was going to tell Draco what I said and he would never talk to me again.  He hadn't sent me a single letter all summer, which only provoked my fears.

Then, as I was wandering around the train, looking for a compartment, he yanked me into a compartment.  He was alone.  I was certain he was going to beat me up.  "Hey, Pritchard."

I was thinking, yeah, he hates me.

"So," he continued.  "I just heard that Potter, who's dating Brown, as of recently, isn't sitting with her on the train, so you don't have to sit with Ginny today."

Yeah, he defiantly hates me.  He doesn't even want me with Ginny anymore.  "I understand," I said flatly.

"That's cuz you're bright, Jeremy.  But you two can have a nice reunion after you get off."

He doesn't hate me!  My life had just gotten so much better!  Now I just had to deal with Ginny and the awkwardness there.  "We don't have to kiss, do we?" I asked distractedly.

"You're sixteen, Pritchard.  When are you going to get your self a girlfriend?"

"Hey.  I told you that in confidence.  And it's not like you two make it easy.  Last time I tried to end this thing, you wrote a script, remember?"

"Tell you what, Jeremy," Draco said.  "If you and your girlfriend come up to me, and talk about this, we'll stage a break up.  Is my proposition tolerable?" he joked.  He used big words to make fun of Greg sometimes, yet it never sounded as realistic.

"What would you do if I brought Vince, instead?"  I laughed at his expression.  "I'm kidding."

"Ah," he said.

And that was when the door opened.  Stella came in.  I noticed she had new blue streaks in her hair.  That had to be against dress code.  "Hi, Jeremy.  And Draco.  Hi."  She looked nervous.  I wonder if this had anything to do with our last conversation where she practically admitted to liking me.

"Hey, Araz," Draco said, nodding slightly.  Araz is Stella's last name, by the way.  "How are the safety pins?"

"They're fine.  One had a stomach flu the other day, but he's fine now.  I'll be going.  Bye Jeremy.  And Draco.  Bye."  And she left.  The scary part is, I don't know if she was joking or not about the sick safety pin.

"That was odd," Draco commented.

"I think she likes me," I said, trying desperately not to sound to happy about this.

"Not a good choice, Pritchard," Draco told me before leaving.  He was never one for long goodbyes.

So, now I'm alone.  With nothing better to do then write in this 'journal.'

It makes me wonder, though.  How come I haven't been kissed yet?  Am I not attractive.  Not that you would know.  I've never really explained myself to you.  Let me start, just to kill time.

I have brown hair, about the color of Ginny's eyes.  I keep it slicked back with some hair gel (not as much as Draco uses!).  My eyes are hazel.  Or bluish, most of the time.  But they change to green now and then.  I'm not particularly tall.  5'7".  I think my nose is a bit big.  That's about it though.  Oh, and I'm about 140 pounds.

Now, does that sound like a particularly hideous guy.  No.  I'm as good looking as the next guy.  So, how come the only girl who likes me, wears black all the time, has blue hair, and where's some very scary looking safety pins.  Whenever I see those, I think about acupuncture.  Ouch.

Anyways, I'll have to write later.  I don't want anyone bursting in here as people usually do during train rides.

A/N:  Don't you love the Stella scenes.  They're great.  She's so thought provoking, yes?  Okay, you don't know what I'm talking about, but trust me, it's gonna be hilarious.  Haha.  Right, next chapter:  Draco is a jerk.  Ginny is sad.  Jeremy is defensive.  And Harry actually speaks.  Yes, he does!   He has a whole line!  And he doesn't sound too stupid when he says it either.


	23. Drama

A/N: Hold on tight, this will get interesting.

Disclaimer:  We own Jeremy.  We made him up.  But we don't own anything else, sadly.  We're not that creative.

November, 14 Sixth Year

Can't anything just go smoothly?  Why does absolutely everything have to be earth shattering?  Why does Draco have to be stupid?  Why did Ginny have to see it?  And please, God, can you keep Potter from killing me in the morning.

Yet again, your confused.  Draco was stupid, Ginny was emotional, Potter was comforting, and I was eaves dropping.  It was a very interesting evening.

It started during dessert when Pansy was flirting with Draco.  Now this was completely normal, but for some reason Draco was flirting back.  Suddenly she scooted over very close to him and smiled up at him flirtatiously.

He said a few short words to her, and then got up and left.  He probably just told her to go away.  I shrugged it of.

My eyes then returned to Ginny.  They had settled on her before the Pansy thing.  Pretending to date her had been hard as of late.  Talking to her was the worst of all.  I'd get all tongue tied.  We couldn't talk like we used to.

Our longest conversation was the other day.  We had managed to say a  few words about Shakespeare.

"I read another sonnet this summer."  Ginny had told me at the Three Broomsticks.

"Which one was it?" I asked my heart pounding.

"'Shall I Compare thee to a Summer's Day.'"

"That's my favorite."  It actually isn't., but that was the only thing I could think to say.

"It made me think about some stuff..."  she trailed of.  I blushed and quickly excused myself.  I shouldn't have told her how I felt.  I didn't gain anything, but I lost everything.

However, that whole conversation is unimportant.  Because right after the whole weird Draco and Pansy thing, I was looking at Ginny.  However, Ginny was looking at Draco.  And there you see is when the problem began.

Ginny obviously saw the Draco flirting with Pansy thing, because right after it happened, even from across the Great Hall, I could see tears in her eyes.  She stood up and ran out of the hall in tears.

Without thinking about it, I stood up to go and comfort her.  I didn't know that someone was already doing that..

I found Ginny and Potter in a hall that comes of off that Entrance Hall.  He held her as she sobbed into him.  Jealousy burned into me.  That should have been me holding her.

He shushed her and when she stopped crying it all started to go bad.

"Ginny," Harry was saying, "What's wrong?  Is it Pritchard?"

She shook her and obviously forgetting the whole secret thing, managed to say, "It's my boyfriend..." before tears came from her eyes again.

But those three words were enough to let Potter know that I wasn't her boyfriend, and I could see comprehension dawn on his face even from my position behind a statue.

I retreated to the Entrance Hall and saw Draco pacing around there, when he saw me he looked relieved.  He sighed.  "I thought I saw you go after her.  I couldn't.  Is she alright?"  He looked genuinely concerned but that didn't stop the anger from boiling in me.  He made Ginny cry.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?" I yelled, thanking the lord that the Entrance Hall was sound proof and everyone was eating in the Great Hall.  "You knew she was right across the hall, why the hell were you flirting with Parkinson?  You really hurt her, you know?  How could you?"  Alright, alright, so it's a little cliché, but I was angry, damn it!

He looked a little surprised at how I blew up at him, but I quickly calmed down and told him what happened.  "We may have a problem."  I said softly.

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"Potter.  All he knows is that I'm not her boyfriend."

Draco nodded.  "I'll deal with it."  He handed me a piece of parchment.  "Can you get this to Ginny?  I need to talk to her.  This'll tell her when to meet me."

"Sure," I replied.

He smiled slightly as if to lighten the mood.  "Oh, by the way, that Stella girl was asking where you went..."  He teased.

"Shut up," I said jokingly as Draco laughed behind me.  I headed of to find Ginny hoping she wasn't  with Potter anymore.  As much as Draco said he'd handle it I can't help thinking that Potter is onto us.  Things are about to get very interesting.

A/N:  How's that for a little drama?  Please review.


	24. Woah

A/N:  Muhahahah!  You have no idea what awaits you in this chapter!  Mwhahaha.  Yes, we are laughing at you.

Disclaimer:  We own nothing but Jeremy and Stella.

January 23, Sixth Year

I decided to do something a bit out of character today.  I have decided to go right into the story instead of telling you all how I feel at the end of it.  Partly because I feel daring, and partly because I'm not sure how I feel yet.

I was walking into the Charms classroom.  It was empty, seeing as how it was two in the afternoon on Saturday.  I put my books on a desk.  I happened to pick a desk that was just happened to be by a closet door, but I didn't think that there could be anything wrong with this.  Anyways, I was about to begin studying (Library's are overrated), when a hand reached out of  the closet and pulled me inside.

"Hey!" I shouted, as it was dark and I couldn't see anything.

"Shh..." hissed a girls voice.  Me, being a simpleton, assumed it was Ginny.  I mean, which other girl would pull me into a closet?

"What is this about, Ginny?  Is Draco in here?  No one told me that this was going to happen today?" I ranted.

I heard the girl mutter, "_Lumos," _and it was suddenly not so dark.  This means I could see the girls face.

"Stella?"  I quickly racked my brain about for an excuse for what I just said.  "Let me explain that," I started buying more time.  "My friend Jenny, Hupplepuff, lovely girl, and Draco and I love to sit in closets and pull random people inside to see how they react.  You see, we usually plan these-"  I thought I was doing rather well, but she interrupted me.

"Please.  I have figured out the whole Weasley, Draco, you thing, okay?"  
  


"You have not!" I yelled.  "I mean, what thing?"

"Stop being an idiot, Pritchard," she growled.  "Weasley and Draco are dating.  You are pretending because Weasley's brother likes you better or some stupid thing.  This has been going on for two years, right?  Oh, and you're in love with Ginny."

Okay, I'm sure you can imagine my reaction, but just in case you can't, my jaw had dropped to the ground.  "How do you know all of this?" I screeched (not very manly, I know).  "I mean...er... Why do you think this?"

"Please.  No one has ever seen you do anything on your dates.  You asked her out in public.  After you 'broke up,' you got back together in public.  And Draco always seems to be missing when you two are on a date.  Do you really need me to continue?"

"Yes."  I had decided to keep my manly pride.  "I want to know how you knew about me," I said bluntly.

"Oh, that.  It's written all over your face, Pritchard."

"And you don't care?"  I suddenly remembered that Stella liked me.  She should probably be upset.

"Yes.  It defiantly helps my plan."

"What?  You mean... You don't...er...like me?" I finished lamely.  That question was going to end up sounding lame anyways.

"No!" she looked taken aback from this question.  "No!  I like Draco, Pritchard.  Where have you been?"

Yeah, that would have been disappointment.  I am so not likeable.  But this is not the point.  "What?"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes at me.

"That's why you were stuttering in the train!" I realized.

"Thanks for bringing that up again," she muttered, her cheeks flushing from the memory of the incident.  I was shocked, journal.  I had never seen her show any emotion before.  Except scariness, that is.

"So, what about a plan?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"My plan," she corrected," is to destroy the relationship between Draco and Weasley."

For a second there I thought she was going to announce that her plan was to destroy the world.  "Oh.  And how are you going to do that?"

"First, I want you to swear that you'll help me.  I doubt I can do this without anyone on the inside.  And you'll definitely get something out of this won't you?"

I was thinking about this when the door swung open.  More light burst into the room, and Harry Potter stood glaring down at me.

"You."  He narrowed his eyes and looked quite menacing.  "You hurt Ginny."

"Ha!" Stella laughed.  "I mean... How?" she finished.  Sometimes I quite want to hit her.  But that's not really allowed in today's society.

"How do you think?  Look at this!  You're in a closet with another girl!" he yelled.

I looked at Stella, not sure what he was thinking.  "This...isn't what it looks like," I finished lamely.

"Oh really."

"Yes.  Really," I muttered.

"Don't bother with an excuse Pritchard.  I've got it all figured out."  He left, still glaring.

So, I left after that, claiming that I wanted time to think about the decision.  I'm not sure what I'm going to do.  And I still feel a bit put out that Stella doesn't like me.  Don't know why.  I like Ginny.  Ginny.

A/N:  Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  That was so much fun!  You never saw it coming.  None of you!  LOL!  Hee, hee.

Okay, if we get to 105 reviews for this chapter, we'll update more quickly then we have been.  That's 13 reviews.  A lot to ask for this story.  We will take personal emails as reviews as well.  

Next chapter has another look into someone else's diary.  Can you guess whose?


	25. Harry's World

A/N:  Harry!  Yes, this is Harry's Diary!  Okay, sp he calls it something much more manly, but here it is.  Enjoy it, because it's not going to happen again.  EVER! 

Disclaimer:  We own nothing.  It's all Harry's!  J/K.  It's J. K.'s.  We promise.  

Thought Book Entry # 25,

So.  I thought I'd take some time out to write down what I have learned.  I need to organize my thoughts for the moment, and that's what this silly present from Ginny is for, isn't it?

Okay, Ginny ran from the Great Hall crying.  She then said that her boyfriend made her upset, but she didn't specify Pritchard's name.  Then I found Pritchard and Araz in a closet.  Somewhat suspicious, if you ask me.

Then, when I said that Pritchard had done something to hurt Ginny, the girl gave a very obvious, "Ha!"  What is up with that?  Could Jeremy do nothing to hurt Ginny?

Here's an idea.  Araz likes Pritchard.  She pulled him into the closet for a make-out session.  But he refused.  He wouldn't do anything to hurt Ginny like that..

Is that too far fetched?  I mean, what about what happened earlier, in the Great Hall?  All I can really remember happening at the Slytherin table was Malfoy putting his arm around Pansy Parkinson.

And, Ginny shaking her head when I asked if it was Pritchard.  I assumed she misheard me.  Thought I said something else.  But what if... No.  No, I don't think so.

Wait.  It could be.  I think I need to have a trip with my invisibility cloak.  Yeah...  I'm going to figure this out.  One way or... actually I only have one idea, so it better work this way.

Thought Book Entry #26

I figured it out.  Ginny isn't dating Pritchard.  She's dating Malfoy.  I guess she only used Pritchard to get Ron to agree.  I don't know how it worked, because both of them are kind of jerks.

But the proof I found couldn't lie.  I snuck into Ginny's dorm room with my invisibility cloak.  I did it very late at night, and used a levitation charm to get over the staircase.  But this doesn't matter.  What matters is what I found inside one of her romance novels.

Fox,

I know.  I know what you're thinking.  But people will get suspicious if I keep turning her down.  I just put my arm around her, nothing else.  Jeremy does the same thing to you all the time, and I'm not supposed to get upset.

I still love you.  I always will.  So please, don't cry.  I'll make it up to you, promise.  Meet me in Transfiguration Classroom at 11 on Sunday night.

                                                                                      With love, 

                                                                                      Ferret

Yes!  I couldn't believe it.  I plan on confronting them tonight at 11:00.  They'll never see it coming.  I'm going to bring back proof and let Ron know what's going on.  

Mwahaha.  Tonight I attack!

A/N:  When Harry's attack, our new thing.  Okay, you all liked it.  The sixth year is coming to an end.  and the seventh year is approaching.  When it all calms down and we finally hear Stella's really cool plan.  Yay!

If you have liked "It's Not Easy Being Green,"  we suggest another story by us.  It's called "The Heart of the Traitor."  You'll never guess who its about.  Yes, it's the Peter Pettigrew story!  Haven't you ever wondered what the heck he was thinking when he betrayed his friends.  He sounds a lot like Jeremy in it, so we wrote it.  Oh, guess who makes a nice cameo appearance.  You'll never guess.  Well, you will because we're going to tell you.  It's Jeremy!  Yes, okay.  We're done.  You should go read it because it's cool.  It's our first MWPP story.

Okay, we're done.


	26. New Aliances

A/N: This is a very long chapter.  It's nine pages long!  It's so huge.  I can't believe we actually wrote this much.  Right, just so you know, there's only about six more chapters left.  So, enjoy this while it's still out.

Disclaimer: To sue or not to sue, that is the question. Whether it is nobler to accept that these do not belong to us, or sue anyway for the money. It's your call!

May 31, Sixth Year

Journal, I feel terrible.  I don't know why even.  It wasn't my fault!  But still, my life as I knew it is over.  

You see, I go over to talk to Ginny during lunch like I always do.  But, she had people surrounding her.  This hasn't happened before, she usually keeps a seat open for me to sit  while we talk.  So, I crouch down beside her, next to Granger and say, "Hey."  

Now, I don't find this word very offensive, so you can imagine how confused I was when she ignored me.  "Ginny," I said, wondering if maybe she didn't here me.

"She is NOT talking to you, Pritchard," Granger said, her voice somewhat low.

"What?"  What did I-"

"You know exactly what you did."  She had the coldest voice.  That was all I could get out of Granger, and Ginny still wouldn't talk.  Eventually, I gave up.

I looked across the hall to see the head covered in blonde hair.  His back was to me.  I figured if Ginny wouldn't talk to me, Draco would.  He'd explain what was going on.  Fortunately for me, Draco was surrounded by empty seats.  That didn't mean anything to me then, but now I think I must be stupid.  

"Draco," I said taking a seat on his left.  "What's going on, Ginny's not talking to me and Granger said-"

That's when he looked at me.  This eyes had this...scary look.  Like he was going to tear me to pieces right then.  Like I had done some unspeakable evil thing.  I also noticed that his right eye was covered in a purple bruise.

"Get away from me, Pritchard," he growled, standing up and starting to leave the Great Hall.  I should have listened to him.  

"No.  Tell me what's going on.  Did you two break up?  Is someone getting suspicious?  Tell me!"  I shouted, standing in his way.

Then he hit me.  Yeah, it hurt..  Not much else to say about it except now I have a bruise like him.  Then he went away.  Lucky for me, I wasn't alone long.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin, Mr. Pritchard," Professor McGoganal said before going back to her place at the table.  Professor Snape, who had apparently been standing behind her, came up to me then.

"Though fighting is strictly against Hogwarts rules, not fighting isn't.  Ten points to Slytherin for your self-control."  Then he left as well.

I'm sure you can imagine my confusion at the moment.   All of a sudden, my two friends hate me for no apparent reason.  So, I immediately realize that I must go to the two people who always know what's going on.

Well, actually, they almost never know what's going on.  But everyone knows more than me right now, so I decided to go to desperate measures.  I went to find Greg and Vince.

"Hey, guys," I said trying to sound casual as I sat down next to them in the Common Room.

"Dude, er, go away," Vince managed to say.

"Why?" I asked though I had anticipated that reaction.

"Well, you see," Greg said taking of his glasses and putting his book down, "throughout the history of the human being, there has been a distinctive quantity of allegiance in every one of us.  Frequently this takes consign during precarious situations and insignificant societal ones.  The motivation for detesting you would be one of the latter, where Draco feels abhorrence towards you so, you see, we must follow suit. in order to remain steadfast to our companion."

Jeremy listened carefully, translating the larger words every now and then in his mind.  "Yeah, I got the message that Draco hates me, but why?"

"'Cause you suck?" Vince tried, looking confused.

"Well, I don't know the precise rational, but I did see something that happened late  the previous night that could outcome in his umbrage towards you."

"Well..." I prompted to no avail.  "What is it?"

"Oh, well, we were going for a stroll down to the kitchens to acquire something to consume around eleven last night.  We just curved into the corridor with the Transfiguration classroom when we perceived a distinct yell. Now, this particular roar came from one, Ronald Weasley who was standing, with his friend, Harry Potter, and looking into the previously mentioned classroom..."

*Flashback* (I don't feel like repeating what Greg said, so I'm going to just do it in flashback form, even though I wasn't there.)

Ron Weasley  ran into the classroom and started to fight with Draco.

Ginny yelled at the two boys, "Stop it!  Both of you!" 

The fight led out of the classroom and into the corridor.  Ginny tried to break them up.  She then, turned to Potter and asked him urgently to stop them, but he just shook his head looking just as angry.

Draco managed a good punch at Weasley in the nose, and he was distracted by the likely pain for a moment.

Ginny ran to Draco.  "Run back to the Common Room."

Draco shook his head.  "I won't run from a fight."

"Go now, please, for me," she pleaded and he turned and ran. 

Ginny the physically stopped Ron from going after by pushing him onto the ground.  "Bastard!" she said to him.

"Well, Malfoy deserved it, didn't he?" Potter spoke up finally.  "Getting Pritchard to pretend to date you se he could.  It's not like either one of them actually care about you, is it?"

"Draco does," Ginny said firmly near tears.

"He's probably just using you to get to me,"

"Not everything revolves around you, Potter," she snapped.  He looked taken aback by the use of his last name.

"And I suppose Pritchard cares about you too, does he?" he asked mockingly.

"As a matter of fact, he does."

"Whatever."

"How'd you find out any way?"

Harry paused for a moment as though lost in thought, and then, as if from sudden inspiration.  "Pritchard told me."

"Your lying!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm not."

"Well, you can both go to hell!" Ginny screamed before running away.

*End flashback*

...I'm not positive what this has to do with Draco's abrupt loathe for you, however it may perhaps have to do with  that."

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

"Quite often actually," Greg replied.

Crabbe, however looked confused, "Think?"

After that I left suddenly my mind clear in what was going on.  Potter lied.  Draco and Ginny think that I told him.  And so now me best friend hates me.  And the girl I love hates me.

I needed to find her.

I looked for about ten minutes before I finally did, and unfortunately she was surrounded by people again.

"Ginny," I said, breathless from running.

"Go away," she grumbled, not looking me in the eye.

"Wait, we need to talk.  I didn't d-"

"She said, '_Go Away_.'" said her friend firmly before putting her arm around Ginny and leading her away.  All of the other girls followed suit, and soon I was alone again.

Slowly I began to walk down a corridor hoping to sort out my problem when an arm reached out of a closet and pulled me in.

Now, this was not the first time this had happened, so I was significantly less surprised then the last time.  "Stella?" I asked somewhat sure it was her.

"Who else, Jeremy?" she asked.  I felt her arm brush against mine sending an unfamiliar feeling through me.

"You called me Jeremy," I said surprised.

"So?"

"Nothing.  What's this about?" I asked.

"You ruined everything!"

"What'd you hear?" I asked wearily suddenly becoming upset at everyone and everything.  Now Stella hated me too.

"Just that you broke up with Ginny.  Everyone knows about it."

"But not about the Draco thing?"

"No, why would they?" she asked.  By then my eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could see her alright.  Just enough to see a few bold features such as her dark brown hair, that seemed to suit her perfectly and her hazel eyes.

"Potter and the other Weasley found out."

"Damn it!"

"Yup."

"Well, why didn't they tell anyone?"

"Ginny must have come to her senses and convinced them not too."

"We're getting of topic, why the hell did you break up with her?"

"I didn't!"

She looked taken aback by this.  "You didn't?"  I shook my head.  "Then why did she tell everyone that you did?"

"Potter told her that I told him about the Draco thing."

"Then, why didn't she tell everyone that she broke up with you?"

"Err...She's a girl?" I said drawing a blank.

There was a pause and then I heard from her.  "Oh, if she broke up with you she wouldn't be hurt so other boys might start asking her out right away."

"Right, and this way, no one will ask her out for at least a week out of respect, giving them enough time to find a replacement," I said understanding.  Girls know girls well.  Glad she explained it to me.

She smiled.  "You know, we make a pretty good team for figuring out what other people are thinking."

"Yeah, we do," I said smiling slightly despite the day I'd been having.

There was a long silence and I became aware of how close we were standing.  Intoxicatingly close.  She smelt like vanilla, unlike Ginny who always smelt like cinnamon. I could here her steady breath.

And, Journal, it was the strangest feeling in the world to know that she was standing so close to me.  As you have probably guessed I said something in order to get my mind of it.

"Did you need anything else?" I asked cautiously stepping backwards hoping to put as much distance between the two of us, yet finding that impossible as my back hit the cold wall.

"I need to know if your going to help me or not.  The plan takes place next fall as soon as school starts, and I need to know if you're in."

I'm sure your aware of the thought racing through my head at the moment.  Should I betray Draco and Ginny?  Should I throw away all the alliances I had made in six years for this one?  Should I tear apart a couple that keeps me from being with the woman I love?

And then I remembered the cold look Draco had given me, and the colder look Ginny had given me and I reached my decision.

"Yeah, I'll do it," I agreed imagining Ginny's smiling face, and hoping that once again I would see it..

I am now, officially working to break up Draco and Ginny, so I can be with her.  So, I, Jeremy Pritchard can finally be with Ginny Weasley.

Goodnight, Journal.

A/N: Isn't it cool?  It's amazing.   You know you loved it.  Poor Jeremy, he's so confused and conflicted.  We're not even sure what he's thinking most of the time.  But that's okay.

Right, we're going to have a contest.  Who can tell us what Ginny is going to do to Jeremy next year.  It's gonna be mean!  Hint, it's really, really obvious!  It's the whole basis of the story!  And you'll never guess!

As a prize...Tell us your name and your house, and you get into the story.  It's so cool. 

In the next chapter:  Um... Jerry and Stella talk.  Maybe some more Ginny and Draco fights.  It'll be good, we promise.


	27. Summer

A/N:  This story was going to be thirty chapters long.  But no!  Hold on to your hats, people, because we just added about five very crucial and important chapters to the story.  It's going to be big.

Of course, this isn't it.  But they're coming.

Disclaimer:  We own Stella.  We own Jeremy.  We do not own Graham, Ginny, Draco, Errols, or Gareth.  They belong to J.K. Rowling.  Except for Gareth.  We couldn't think of a name, so we used one from Cassandra Claire's fics.  Sorry, about that.  But it does have something to do with the big thing at the end of this story...mwhahahaha.  Okay, you probably want a chapter now, don't you?

July 31,

Yes, I know I usually don't write in the summer.

Yes, I know that I probably shouldn't care about this.

Yes, I also know that it doesn't mean anything.

Yet, here I am.  Writing this.  So, Ginny and Draco are still mad at me.  You probably could have figured that out.  So, I hadn't gotten any letters over the summer.  It didn't bother me that much.  Not really.  What good would they do me anyways?

But a letter came to me this morning.  At first I thought it was a mistake.  Maybe a confused owl.  Ginny's old owl sometimes would drop letter's in Graham's lap by mistake.  But then I saw the name

My name.  Of course it could be from the school.  Our book lists already came, but maybe it was something else.  Maybe Gareth was finally transferring to Durmstrang and I was going to be made prefect to replace him.  

But no, I found as I opened the envelope.  It wasn't from the school.  It was from Stella.

Jeremy,

Summer's been boring.  Nothing much to do.  How come when school's going on you want it to be summer, but when it's summer you want to be at school?  

Hope you're doing okay.  I know it's probably even more dull at your house.  You live in a muggle town.  It must blow.

Anyways, I have an idea for the plan.  I'll tell you about it when we get back to school.  I'll save you a seat on the train so we can discuss it.  It's going to be great.

                                                                                                                                                Stella__

Yeah.  A letter.  And she didn't mention the plan until she was two thirds in.  I find it fascinating.  

It shouldn't matter much, though.  Should it?

A/N:  Yes, it was short.  It gives you more times to guess what Ginny's going to do to Jerry.  Because, so far, no one's even close.  Turn him into a toad?  Okay, I guess it's amusing, but do you know how hard it would be to write a journal entry as a toad?  Even we're not that talented.

Okay, one more guess.  It was sort of hinted at in this chapter.


	28. Stupid Day

A/N:  You have one more shot!  Ginny's _not_ turning him green, or into a frog, or kissing him.  Come on!  We know you can come up with it.

September 1, Seventh Year

Well, the Feast tonight was one, big, stupid affair.

First of all, Graham refused to talk to me on the train.

"It's not  that I don't like you, Jerry, but there's a rumor going around that you're gay," he told me before running off to his group of female admirers.  He is NOT going to be getting that broomstick he wanted me to get him for his birthday, I can tell you that!

So, I had to eat with Stella.  She was quiet, which wasn't exactly shocking, but still a bit depressing.  I tried a couple of times to make conversation, but the most I got was when I mentioned Draco.

"So, Draco's gone.  At least I won't have two people  hating me this year."

Stella looked up at me quickly.  She gave me a very evil smile.  "You haven't looked up at the Head Table yet, I see," she sneered.

So, what else was there to do but look up.  And when I did, I saw an unmistakably blonde head.  "But... but he can't be a professor!  He's too young!" 

Stella laughed at me and said that he was a assistant to Snape this year.

"Are you happy about it?" I found myself asking a few minuets later.

She didn't answer my question, but I didn't give it a second thought then.  "On the bright side, Ginny transferred into a different school this year."

For a moment I was happy.  No more Ginny.  No more embarrassing encounters in the hallways.  No more being afraid of where I looked in class, thinking that she might be glaring at me.   No more excuses.  I could lead a perfectly normal life.  Get a girlfriend.  That is if they didn't think I was gay.

I spun around to look over to the Gryffindor Table.  Ginny was still there.  She was laughing at something the girl across from her said.  There was an arm around her shoulder.  The arm of Colin Creevey.  Looks like they could find other people to substitute for me.

"And for those few seconds, how did you feel?" I heard Stella say in my ear.  I didn't answer.  I didn't have to.  Stella was sure that I would say that I felt absolutely horrible.  But I'm still not sure.

Let's recap.  Today, I was called gay, found out that someone who hates me is still going to my school, realized that I don't want Ginny around me, and found out that she has replaced me with stupid Colin. 

Stupid day.

A/N: What is Ginny going to do to Jeremy?  It's not that difficult!  What does she know about him that many other people don't!  If you figure it out we'll put you in the story.


	29. Hating Ginny

A/N: Long chapter because it's eventful.  Everyone who didn't Ginny before probably will now.  And you get to find out how way off most of you were when you guessed.  

Disclaimer:  Not ours.  Sue us and die.  

November 6, Seventh Year

I hate her.  I fucking do.  Oh, yes, it's funny to make Jeremy suffer!  She doesn't even realize what she fucking did!

Give me a second to calm down before I tell you what happened.

I was eating breakfast.  Graham was there too.  He had mumbled something about how amazing it was that hall Slytherin girls got PMS at the same time.  We ate our bacon together, before four girls, Ravenclaw I think, came over.

"Hi, Graham," said one I knew as Caitlin Mouse, a fifth year.  She had dated Graham for about three weeks last year.  "Jeremy," she added, giving me a nod.

"We wanted to tell you guys," her friend, Kara Hum, continued," that we think its really great what you're doing."

The other two girls just looked adoringly at Graham.  I knew one was Cordelia Space from my year.  I believe the other was named Sweet, but this might just be a nickname.  She was in fourth year.  

"No problem, ladies.  In fact, how would you all like to show your appreciation by accompanying me to lunch next Hogsmeade weekend?" Graham joked, winking flirtatiously.  The girls giggled.

"No, seriously, what did we do?" I asked.  The girls stopped laughing abruptly.  They just looked at me and left.  "What was that all about?" I wondered, after they were out of hearing range.

"No idea.  But, look, Jay (a very annoying nickname, in case you didn't figure it out), I have to run.  I have an essay due after lunch that I haven't started yet."  He disappeared out into the hallway.  And I just let him.

I looked around the Great Hall, and that was when I realized that something wasn't right.  Gryffindors were grinning at me.  Ravenclaws were winking at me.  Hufflepuffs were shooting me thumbs ups.  And the Slytherins were glowering.  In fact, they were looking down right threatening.

Well, I did the only thing I could think of.  I asked Stella what was going on.  "Stella?" I said quietly, trying to avoid the glares from other house members.  Stella was sitting three seats down, but there was no one in between us.  "Stella, what's going on?"

"Don't you know?" she said, looking up from her eggs so suddenly, it scared me.

"No."

"Well, just let me tell you this.  You probably shouldn't let your brother walk anywhere alone," she told me, before returning to her breakfast.

And then I noticed that most of the guy Slytherins over fourteen were leaving.  Leaving the same way that Graham had.

I'm not sure how I knew for certain, but I somehow realized what they were doing.  I knew what, but I still didn't know why.

I slowly got up from my seat, so not to attract too much attention to myself.  Once I left the Great Hall I bolted down the hallway until I found Graham.  He wasn't that hard to miss, seeing as how I knew he was going to be the one in the middle of the circle of really burly guys.

They were shoving him back and forth, across the circle.  It reminded me of a game that was played back in muggle school.  Guys would take my jacket and throw it back and forth to each other so I couldn't get it.  But they weren't throwing an article of clothing this time, they were pushing  my brother.

"Stop!" I was yelling before I could think of a better plan.  Well, stop worked, but it didn't actually make things better.

"Would you rather we pick on you, mudblood?" said Ethan Flint, a seventh year.

Then I realized what had happened.  And I realized who had told.  That complete and total BITCH!  Genevieve goddamn Weasley!

Lucky me, despite my anger, I could still manage to think up a comeback.  "What are you going to do about it?" Okay, so it wasn't really a comeback, but it sounded sort of cool.

Ethan sneered at me.  "I'm going to kill you. Just like I'd kill any other insect investing our dormitory."  Then Ethan, who had slept in the same room as me for six plus years, punched me.

I could explain the pain, but that's boring.  You probably don't care, Journal.  So, I'll skip ahead to when I could actually talk.  "You think the prefects and teachers will let you just kill me?" I asked him, trying not to choke on the blood.

"I'll let him," said Gareth, the prefect.  He was one of the two guys holding Graham in place.

So, it seemed that all hope had faded, the only thing to do was be beaten up.  Then, a new voice sounded.  One that was all too familiar.

"What are you doing, Flint?" Draco scolded, his new teacher voice sharp.  He looked ready to give some detentions.  But then he saw me.  "Beating up the Pritchards, are we?  I've personally experienced their stupidity, but this is taking a little far, I think."

"Draco?" I muttered.  I wasn't quite sure who it was then.

"Draco, do you have any idea what they did?" Gareth asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure it's hardly something worth all of this," Draco said, motioning towards the crowd of Slytherin boys assembled.

"They're mudbloods!" Ethan shouted.

"The correct term is muggle-" Ginny's influence on Draco shone through there, but it was immediately forgotten when he realized exactly what Ethan just said.  "Muggleborn?"

"They've been lying about it all along!" Ethan yelled again.

Draco's eyes met mine.  I'm not sure what was in them.  Pity, possibly.  Hate, probably.  Hurt, definitely.  "All of you, get out of here now," he said, his voice full of rage.

Hands that had been grasping my arms so tightly were finally released.  Eventually, everyone was gone but Draco, Graham and me.

"Dra-" I tried to start, but he stopped me.

"Don't talk to me," he snapped, not sounding like a teacher anymore but the Draco he was in school.  "You," he said, pointing at Graham.  "You can talk to me.  Tell me, is this true."

"Yes," Graham said, not missing a beat.  "Why is it so unusual?'

"I guess one in every four students is Slytherin and one in every six is muggleborn," Draco agreed.  "But the hat said... only pure bloods could be in Slytherin."

Grant shrugged.  "We're strange, I guess.  All I know is that my father is a grocer and we live next door to the Creeveys.  My parents don't own wands, nor do they make potions unless you count my mother's soup.  My brother got a letter from an owl excepting him here and two years later I got the same.  That's when I found out that I have to leave my actual life behind when I'm here.  At home, I'm Graham Pritchard, that short kid from elementary school.  Here, I'm Graham Pritchard, from the respected Pritchard family."

"So... this was Jeremy's idea?" Draco clarified.

"Completely," I said, quickly.

"I told you not to talk to me."  His voice was strained, as if he was trying to keep from yelling.  "You couldn't trust me with this?" he asked, suddenly sounding the hurt he was showing earlier.  "You couldn't tell me after I told you my biggest secret.  After I trusted you more then I've ever trusted any other Slytherin!  Fuck you, Jeremy.  Don't ever talk to me again, and don't expect me to talk to you."  And, with a swish of a black robe, left the corridor.

"I knew you were gay," Graham shouted once he left.  "I always thought you two were way to close."

"I just broke up with Ginny, how come everyone thinks I'm gay?" I found myself asking, even though I really couldn't care less.

"Because that's what Ginny said," he said plainly before going off to finish his essay.

So, that's where I am.  All the Slytherins are plotting my murder because of Ginny.  And that's not all.  He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is out there killing muggles.  He is going to be so offended when he hears about this that you can't bet my family will go to the top of his list.  

Yeah, I'm going to get that red-headed bitch.  You can bet that whatever Stella can think up won't be good enough.  It won't.  

Okay, breath, Jeremy.  Calm down.  Everything's okay.  It was just a simple mistake on Ginny's part.  She didn't realize what would happen.  Just keep telling yourself that.  And stop talking to yourself!

Wow, that was almost insane.  Maybe Ginny did just make a mistake.  I do love her; I should forgive her.  Because I love her...

A/N:  Aw... poor Jeremy.  Well, everybody should review!  Now!  Go!  Stop reading at review already!


	30. Your never going to love me, are you?

November 21, Seventh Year

A/N: Okay, so this is a little funny, a little pointless and a lot emotional. Yet, it's very fun. Review.

The Slytherin Common Room has become a dangerous place. I don't go in there unless I have to, and then I am afraid for my life, what with the glaring and the threatening.

It's not everybody, don't get me wrong. Some of the Graham Pritchard Fan-Club have decided that being muggle-born is sexy. So, when I enter the Common Room, depending on who's in there, I either get hexes thrown at me or panties.

So, lately, I've taken to doing my homework in an empty corridor on the third floor. It's quiet and no one ever looked for me in there before today. Sometimes Graham would sit with me, either doing his homework or talking.

But today, it wasn't Graham opening the door while I was sitting in there. It was Ginny.

"I needed to talk to you," she said, sounding a bit nervous.

I looked at her with a glare that I had not practiced, but am sure showed her all of my rage. "I don't want to talk." I started to pack up my stuff. 

"I need to apologize," she said, ignoring what I just said. I hate it when she does that.

I slammed my books down and jumped to my feet. "Apologize?" I yelled. "You want to apologize for revealing my deepest secret?"

"Actually, I wanted to apologize for telling people you were gay. Unless, you know, that was your deepest secret..."

I had never been that close to hitting her before. "Don't you understand?" I screamed. "You-Know-Who is out there killing muggles and muggle-borns! If he finds out what I did, my family is as good as dead! And now you don't even want to apologize for putting my family in danger!" I ranted.

"You worry too much," she said calmly. "Harry's going to kill You-Know-W-"

"When?" I interrupted, still shouting. "Everyone thought Potter would kill him in his seventh year. He didn't. Surprise, surprise. And now people are dying because he's too bloody slow!"

"It's not his fault!" Ginny was also shouting now.

"You put too much faith in your precious Harry Potter," I said, my voice full of scorn. Ginny had only ever had very flattering things to say about the boy, and it bugged me. Never really important enough to write about in here, but it really did bug me. I guess I felt I had to compete with both Potter and Draco. "What makes him so great?" I asked. Don't know why I asked that. Well, I do, but I don't know why I said it out loud.

I wanted to know what I had to do to make her love me. But she didn't really get what I was asking. I'm sure she figured it out later though.

"What's so great about your childhood hero?" she asked. She was just trying to prove that Harry was good. That's all she wanted. But I didn't want to give that to her so easily.

"He was perfect," I said. "But then, Superman isn't real, so of course he was."

"Oh, come on. You have to have had a real person you thought was faultless," she said, still trying to verify that I was wrong.

"I didn't," I told her, bluntly. "Now if you don't mind, I have homework."

"There has to be at least one person that you've put on a pedestal. One person that you've adored and admired since you were little. One person who.... oh."

I guess my look told her. It's the only thing I can think of that would let her know what was going on in my brain.

"Oh," she said again, softly.

What possessed me to ask the next question, I still don't know. Doubt I ever will. But I asked it, and now I want to die. "You're never going to love me, are you?" At least I sounded cynical when I asked.

Ginny kept her eyes focused on the ground. "I'm sorry," she said after a few minutes that had seemed like an eternity. "I'm sorry about telling people you're a muggle-born. I'm sorry that your family could get hurt. I'm sorry for spreading rumors about you. I'm sorry for being angry with you all summer. I'm sorry for involving you in any of this." Her voice was quivering slightly, as if she was about to cry. 

"But you're not sorry for not loving me," I said. Yes, I am stupid. I know that. Leave me alone.

"I'm sorry," she said again, and ran from the room.

So I pulled you out, Journal. I pulled you out and told you everything. Because there's no one else to tell. Can't tell Ginny. Can't tell Draco. Can't tell Graham. There's no one.

No one there at all.

A/N: Reviewing isn't as difficult as people make it out to be. You just click the little button at the bottom of the screen and type something. We don't care if it's "gajfjsad;a;sd.


	31. A Trip to Hogsmeade

December 13, Seventh Year

A/N:  This chapter was actually like a page long.  If you can tell us the line in which we had originally stopped, then you get a prize.  Yes, you get your name in the story!  Oh, it would also be helpful if you could suggest some new prizes.  Anyways, read this!

Disclaimer:  Well, another Christmas gone by and we didn't get the rights to Harry Potter.  We're very upset, because we wanted to brag about not having to write disclaimers anymore.  Oh, well.

I went to Hogsmeade with Stella this afternoon.  Luckily, she actually wasn't upset about my being muggleborn.  In fact, she "suspected it all along.  I mean, please!  You live in a goddamn muggle town.  Why would a pure-blood be living there?"

Uh huh.  Sure.  I doubt that she figured it out.  Lots of purebloods live in muggle towns.

Anyways, she finally told me the plan.  It's rather simple.  We're going to make Colin Creevey fall in love with Stella.  Brilliant, I know.  Once he's completely head-over-heels because of some clever potions skills, he'll be putty in our hands.

You see, if you remember, I mentioned that he was Ginny's new "boyfriend."  Or pretend boyfriend.  Anyways, that means he obviously knows about Ginny and Draco being together.  So, Stella is going to make Colin tell everyone about they're relationship.

Then, I'll take some Polyjuice potion and masquerade as Draco.  I'll confirm what Colin said and break up with Ginny.  Ta-da!

Ingenious, yes?  I can't take credit for it, of course.  Which is a shame, because I'd love to think up something like this.  But I guess I'm not that kind of person.  Thank God Stella is.

Of course, her plan wasn't perfect when she first came up with it.  Her original version of the plan was making Colin fall in love with me.  I was the one who pointed out that we would need to use a Sexuality changing potion as well if we were going to do that.  So, she reluctantly switched it to her.

She's creative, I'm the realist.  The perfect team.  Unfortunately, that's all we can be... a team.  But that's fine.  I don't want to be more... I think.

Wow, did I just write that?  I'd erase it, but it's a new quill and I haven't figured out where the erasing charm is.  I sounded like I liked her back there.  Why would I write something like that?

Maybe I do...

Okay, that's enough.  I feel like I'm having a discussion with myself.

Anyways, at Hogsmeade today, we bought all of the potions ingredients.  Unfortunately, she decided to buy them at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  And, that was a really bad idea.

We walked in the door and we greeted with the cheery voice of one of the twins... I think it might have been Fred.  "Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, where we will...err... wonderfully... crap.  What's another word that starts with a W?" he finished.

"You could say, 'Wait on you wonderfully.'  That might work," I suggested.

"Blimey!  We've been asking every person that's come in here for the last three weeks that question and none of them has answered that well yet!  Good on you, mate.  So, what can we do for you and your girl today?" said... George.  I think.

Yeah, that was somewhat embarrassing.  So, while I was sputtering, trying to explain our relationship, she went into action.  "Oh, please.  We're looking for some potions ingredients.  Do you sell those here?"

"Only the ones that can make really troublesome potions.  What were you looking for?"

She began to list the ingredients we needed when whichever twin it was said, "Hold on a moment."  Then, he stuck his head behind a door that undoubtedly led to the stock room and shouted, "Ron!  Get your arse up here!  We need some stuff down there and you have to get it!"  The mystery twin looked at us and said in a quieter voice, "Hope you don't mind.  Got to train the kid brother, you understand."

"Fine with me," she said.

I, on the other hand, realized who this was.  I leaned closer so I could whisper to her.  "I don't really think this is a good-"

But then he came up the stairs.  When he saw me, he said with what I'm sure was the most hate he could put into his voice, "You."

"Hello.  Don't mind me.  I'll be waiting outside."  Unfortunately, when I tried to go outside, Stella grabbed my sleeve.

"Weasley?  Never thought I'd see you working here," she said to Ron.

"What?  In WEASLEY Wizard Wheezes?  Wow, you are a lot stupider then most Slytherins and that's saying a lot," he shot back, but not sounding very upset.

"No.  I thought you would have laid down your life so Harry Potter could kill You-Know-Who, by now.  Oh, right, he hasn't done that yet.  Oh well, you have a few more years to lay down your life, I guess."  Her voice had become that cold tone that she usually reserved for First Years.

"At least I don't try to take my own life away, you stupid Goth.  Bet you sit around at night slitting your wrists and the like.  You and your safety pins."

I kind of felt like punching him then.  Just a bit.  But instead, I came up with a really witty come back.  "At least she doesn't have red hair!"  Okay, shut up, Journal.

"No.  She has blue hair.  Thanks for pointing that out, Pritchard.  Just the kind of person you would date.  I mean really date.  Not just being used like my sister did with you."

Now that was low.  Very low, indeed.  But, the twin, whichever one he was, didn't make me think up a come back.  "You've got a problem with red hair?" he said menacingly. 

"Oh no," I said quickly because the twin was a beater and therefore had large arm muscles.  "It looks great on you.  But not him.  He's far too tall for it."

"Good point," said either Fred or George.

"Yes.  At that height, and with that hair, he looks like a carrot.  Especially with those freckles.  And even more so when his face turns red, like it's doing now.  Very red indeed.  Stella, he looks very scary, can we go now?"  Okay, so it wasn't exactly cool, but hey!  Ron looks very frightening sometimes.

Course, Stella didn't answer my question.  She just raised her chin, gave Ron a very hard look and said, "At least we don't gamble."

Ron's jaw dropped.  I stared.  Stella smirked.  And the mystery twin laughed.

"You gamble?  Our little Ronnikins?  Wait 'til I tell Mum!"

"You will not or I'll tell her what really happened to her wand five years ago," Ron said before turning back to Stella.  "How'd you know?  I don't know you, yet you know that."

Stella smirked, looking wonderfully evil just then.  "My secret.  Now, I'd like to get a pound of raven feathers..."

We left the store pretty quickly after we had bought the ingredients.  Once we were outside, I turned to her.  "How'd you know that?  'Bout Weasley?"

"Oh.  I dated Jon Hall back in fifth year.  Purely  because he had a lot of money.  He bought me a life time supply of the potion that makes my hair blue, come to think of it."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Well, being a bookie has certain advantages, doesn't it?"

"I meant, wow, he's really very tall and scary.  I didn't think about him actually dating people," I clarified.  "I mean, when I met him he was standing under the Quidditch Pitch, but still..."

"You gamble, too?" she asked suddenly.

"What?  No.  I... err... went there with Ron once.  Back in second year.  I knew he gambled too.  That's how I got him to not beat me up when he found out I was dating Ginny."

She was quiet for a moment.  A long moment.  In fact, we were half way back to Hogwarts before she said anything.  Finally, she spoke, "I didn't think you would do something like that."

"What?  Gamble?" I asked.

"No.  Blackmailing Weasley.  Genius idea, really.  Did you think that up all on your own?"

"Well... yeah."  I wasn't sure whether to be proud of the fact or somewhat embarrassed that I would stoop that low.  Or, I was, until she spoke again.

"I like it.  We should have done some blackmailing thing instead of this potions crap.  You don't know any dirt on Creevey, do you?"

"On Colin?  I can't imagine him doing anything wrong.  He was always the good kid when we were little.  His mum was always talking about me corrupting him.  So, no.  He's clean."

"Oh yeah.  You knew him way back in your muggle town, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Must kill you that he's replaced you with the whole Ginny thing."

And the weird thing is that I hadn't even thought about that yet.

So, basically we came back to the castle.  I went to my room, she went to the library, and that's that.  But now I wish I had suggested we go get some butterbeer first...

A/N:  We have decided that of the people reading this, 95% of you lack the ability to type.  If you could you would have reviewed.  So, here's a quick lesson.  To press the "A" key, push the button that has an "A" on it.  It's located to the left of the keyboard.  To press the "B" key, push the button that has a "B" on it.  This one is located in the middle of the keyboard, towards the bottom.   And so on, and so forth.  Don't feel like you have to say anything important.  The common, 'Hey, I read this.' is fine by us.  If you want to write us a glowing one telling us how great we are fine with that too.  Flames are welcome as well, though they will be posted on our bio and laughed at.


	32. The Trouble with the Potionmaking

Chapter 32

A/N:  It's not as long as the last one, but it's a lot longer than some of our other chapters.  We've reached the climax of the story, so it should get very interesting soon.

Disclaimer: I wish.

STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  Of all the stupid things I've done in the past, this is by far the worst..  So when you consider that I once told Ginny that I loved her you know it has got to be pretty bad.  And it was.  The only word to describe it is stupid.

You see, Stella and I were making the polyjuice and love potion in a large walking closet that it seemed Filch used for supplies.  However, it was mostly empty so we figured it had been out of use for a while.  No one would interrupt us.

Now I only wish we could have been caught, yelled at and thrown into detention for the rest of the year because it  would be better than this.

Anyway, we were each seated by a cauldron, me working on the polyjuice potion as it is far more complicated than the love one.

"Can you hand me the pixie wings?" she asked absently without looking up.

I handed them to her.  It wasn't until a few minutes later that I realized I had been staring at her for a while and neglecting my potion.  Her face was filled with utter concentration as she worked with the potion.  A strand of blue hair fell into her face.  Her hazel eyes framed with dark eyeliner stared intently down at the bubbling mixture.

I didn't even realize I'd been doing it until she commented without looking up again, "I really am horrible at potions.  I don't see how you do it."

I shrugged.  "It's just following directions," I replied tonelessly forcing my gaze pack to the cauldron.

"I'll probably screw this up too.  Colin will end up hating me instead."

"On the plus side, you could threaten to kiss him unless he tells the whole school about Draco and Ginny.  And he already hates you."

Stella chuckled.  The smile was mesmerizing.  As though suddenly realizing she was laughing at something I had said she turned the conversation to something much less pleasant.  "So when did you know you were in love with Ginny?"

It was really interesting to think that I hadn't thought about Ginny all day.  I was making this potion to break her and Draco up so I could be with her, and she hadn't even crossed my mind.  "Third year."

"Wow.  I can't imagine having those feeling that young."

"Well, when did you start liking Draco?" I asked defensively.

"Third year, but that was liking.  Being in love is something completely different."

"Are you in love with him now?" I asked suddenly aware that if I could have one wish, it wouldn't be that Ginny would love me, it would be that Stella would say no.

She just sighed looking confused and stood up as if to stretch her legs.  "I don't know..." she answered unsurely.  I stood up as well, not liking feeling so much smaller than her, when in reality I was a good four inches taller than her.  "How do you know when your in love with someone?" 

I shrugged.  "You just... _know_."

"That's not an answer," she said slightly aggravated.

"When your in love with someone, you just get this feeling.  You can't explain it.  If you were in love with him, you'd know."

"Then I guess I'm not in love with him," her tone unchanging.  The incredible feeling of relief that exploded in my chest is indescribable.  I don't know why those words made me so ecstatic, but they did.  "Yet." she added slightly.  The relief disappeared.

I guess this is when the stupid part begins.  I don't know what I was thinking particularly.  Maybe it was just how beautiful she looked, or maybe it was just how she stood there as if unsure what to say next.  Perhaps it was because I finally realized why I was so relieved.

Of course what I was about to do was something I had never done before.  Not exactly sure how one goes about doing it, I acted on impulse instead of brains.  Without hesitation I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her.

STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID! STUPID!   STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!  STUPID!

Sorry, I just had to vent.

Of course, kissing her had been immensely stupid.  It  was that even more so as I had no idea what to next.  Now this was in addition stupid as I had read plenty of articles on the subject.  When I kissed her it was little more than a brush.  I was about to pull back when her lips pressed themselves against mine firmer.

The moments seemed to blend together.  I'm not exactly sure how long we stood there, our lips connected with one of my hands nervously placed on her waist.  It felt like forever, however when she pulled away, it was all to soon.

She stood there staring for a moment.  The silence was intoxicating.  The very air felt dormant.  The only sound was the sound of the light fire under our cauldrons and the light bubbling of potion ingredients.

Her eyes were full of confusion and then they showed a feeling much worse.  Regret.  I opened my mouth to apologize, but no voice came.  I was not sorry.

Her eyes looked as though she was trying to decide something, and then as though reaching a conclusion, she rushed past me and out the door.  I followed.

I could see her running down the hall.  "Stella, wait!" I shouted not caring if anyone else heard.  "Stella!  Stella!  STELLA!"  Yes, if you were a muggle you would be laughing at how silly it sounded but I did not laugh. 

I turned and walked numbly back to my dorm, where I pulled you out and began to write.  I'm just so stupid.  What possessed me?

Nothing did.  I wanted to kiss her.  But it was stupid.  Talking to her about love was stupid.  Talking to her at all was stupid.  Getting involved in this whole bloody mess was stupid as well.

And you know, the stupidest part of all was:

Up until now, I still thought I was in love with Ginny.

A/N:  Don't you all love it? What was that? I can't here you, you probably don't live anywhere near us. So you can either drive to where we live, which would be difficult because we're not telling you were we are, or you can leave us a review. See, a review is a helpful little message that will show up on our computer. It would be very helpful because then we will know that you love our story. 

And now, our messages for our reviewers (Drum roll please).  If you aren't here it's because you didn't review to the last chapter.  Don't make the same mistake twice.

beb: Don't worry.  I write in all caps in reviews all the time.

Spordelia Chase:  Sorry, we ended with "Okay, that's enough.  I feel like I'm having a conversation with myself."

Hplova4eva: Thanks!

cel:  Yeah, we have lots of trouble making people sound like themselves.  Which characters do you think are the worst so we can work on them?

Yami Hitokiri: I hope I spelled that right.  Hi Reen!  How are you?  Don't worry, everyone will get along in the end.  Just give it a while.


	33. Ginny Again

A/N:  Another Ginny Diary thing.  Jeremy will return in the next chapter, which is probably already posted.  

Disclaimer:  Ginny is not ours.  Jeremy is.  Ginny, no.  Jeremy, yes.  Are you getting the picture?

May 1, 1998

Dear Diary,

I just can't stand it anymore!  He just sits around and mopes.  All day!  In class, at meals, he just SITS there.  Doesn't take notes, doesn't do homework.  I think I did see him eat a couple of times, but not a lot.

I'm talking about Jeremy by the way.

It's so depressing.  I can't help but feel responsible for it.  What if he's still upset about me?  I hope to God he isn't, I feel guilty enough for ruining his life for the past couple of years.

I wish I could just go talk to him again, but I'm scared.  When I think about what happened last time...

I'm sounding a bit self-involved, aren't I, Diary?  Like, I'm not going to do anything about him because I'm afraid for myself.  But... but I don't have an excuse.

Maybe I should go talk to him..  What would I say?

"Hi, Jeremy.  Are you moping over me or have you finally gotten a life?"

Somehow I don't think that will work very well.  Maybe I should try something a bit less cruel.

"Hey, Jeremy.  I've noticed you've been kind of strange, lately.  Anything I could do to help?"

Yeah.  I like it.  And then Jeremy would look up from the spot on the floor that he was staring at and say:

"No.  It's nothing about you.  I've just been depressed lately because I'm failing Transfiguration."

Or he could say:

"You can stay the hell away from me, you bitch."

Hmm.  Maybe I shouldn't talk to Jeremy after all.  I'm not sure.  After all, my friend told me she heard him muttering about some girl being so stupid.  Secret, yes, that is her name, said that he said something about being fickle.

I think I've decided not to approach Jeremy.  But if I see him in any obvious trouble, I'm not going to walk away.

And now for the responses to our readers!

Spordelia Chase:  Is that good or bad?

AngelEyes52:  We're posting really quick now, see?

Rebel Witch 7:  Fast?  It's taken seven years!  And we actually wrote this chapter for people to see the better side of Ginny.  Did it work?  Or did she still come across as sort of selfish?  And that's because Jeremy doesn't think sometimes, and he knows it.  We should be finding some different descriptive, words though, huh?

The Secret Character:  Since no one else one, we took your word for it.  You're in the story, did you catch it?  Not sure about your excuse though.  We wouldn't' discount your review because you never reviewed before.

Jess:  Sorry, but Jeremy's troubles have only just begun.  We actually usually say, "Poor Jeremy" whenever discussing this story.  We're just so mean to him.

Alriadne:  Glad you think that.  We were kind of afraid that people would be totally opposed to the idea of Stella/Jeremy, after all of the Ginny stuff.

That's it.  Review, then read the next chapter, then review again!


	34. Graduating Hogwarts

June 30, Seventh Year

You know, I've figured out the reason why most schools in England don't have a real graduation ceremony.  It's because they are so dull!

This year, Dumbledore was talked into it by Professor Smith, the American Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.  Now I'm bored.  That's why I'm writing in you during this ceremony thing.  Probably not what I should be doing, but we're only half way through the A's!

I'm not sure what everyone else is doing to keep themselves from dying of boredom, but whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be working well.  It looks like Colin is about to fall asleep.

Stella just left.  Lucky her.  Grabbed her diploma and walked off.  Why can't I be Jeremy Aaron, or something, so I could be gone too.  Well, not that you're supposed to leave after you get that stupid piece of paper.  You're supposed to go back to your seat and stare some more.

Ginny's sitting behind me.  She's been giving me weird looks for the past couple of days.  I hope she doesn't want to talk about what's been bothering me.  Just imagine her coming up and saying, "Hi, Jeremy.  You're not still moping about me, are you?"

And I'd have to say.  "No.  I'm moping over someone else."  Not exactly the stuff I'd like to admit.  It sounds like I need a girl to mope over or my life would be meaningless.

I haven't talked to Stella since the closet incident.  Which, of course, means that the plan was never finished.  I wonder if Filch cleaned up the potions.  I kind of feel guilty about making him do it.  Poor guy.

Arg.  Did you hear that?  That's how bored I am.  I just felt sympathy for Filch.

We're at the G's now.  Still a long way to get to me.

Blah, blah, blah.  I am so bored!  I wish something would happen so I wouldn't have to sit through this anymore.  It could start to rain.  One of Hagrid's wild animals could attack us.  Something interesting.

Hmm.  I don't think that guy was there a minute ago.  He kind of looks like Draco.  Thought it was a girl for a second, what with the long blonde hair.

Wait a second, that guy just appeared.  What's goin

crap

A/N:  No, you have no idea what's going on.  It was kind of pointless, which is why we posted this one and the last one that the same time.

Anyways, the next chapter will come out soon, so don't forget to check up on it.  It will tell you exactly what was going on here, because we know your all dying to find out.  Review so we can write little notes to you!


	35. Same Blood

A/N:  Sorry all those that had to read the graduating chapter again because of our mispost.  Here's the real think.

June 30, seventh year

How are you doing, Journal?  I'm great.  Except for the fact that I have both hands chained to a wall.  So, please excuse my somewhat crooked handwriting at the moment.  There isn't much elbow space in the cell either.

I've gotten myself kidnapped at the moment.  They were tall guys in hooded cloaks.  I'm guessing Death Eaters.  I'm also figuring that the one who looked like Draco was the infamous Lucius Malfoy.

I also suspect that they were Death eaters because You-Know-Who himself came to visit me a couple of minutes ago.  Terrifying?   Not really.  The whole conversation has left me a little unsettled, but no torturing, as of yet.

When he came in at first, I was a little scared.  "Jeremy Pritchard," he said in his cold voice.  "I am Lord Voldemort."

I refrained from flinching at his name.  "Er, hello?" I said, not quite sure what else to do.

You-Know-Who shot me a stern look at my reply before continuing.    "By now, I am sure that you have heard what I want," he began.  "I want all muggleborns and muggles extinct from this planet.  And I want Harry Potter dead.  To do this, I need a weapon.  Something strong, something powerful.  And to make that I need you."

At first I thought he needed my blood because I am a deceiver or something like that.  What else is special about me besides that I'm a liar?  It must be some dark magic will call for "The Blood of a Pretender," or something.  But, that wasn't it.  "Why me?" I asked, although certain I knew the answer.

"Because I need a relative."

"A what?"  I said this a soon as I was thinking it.  I'm sure your doing the same thing right now.  A relative?

"Relative!  Didn't your muggle parents teach you what the word meant, boy?  It means someone who shares the same blood, you fool!"

Instead of cowering in fear, I merely pushed my back harder against the wall.  Then I realized how cold it was, and leaned forwards again.  "Yes," I started, nervously.  He could kill me at any second you know.  "But you forget.  I'm muggleborn.  I can't be related to you-Wait!"  An idea suddenly struck me.  "You're not my father, are you?"

"No, Jeremy.  I am your great half-uncle."

I was so shocked, I didn't even laugh at the Star Wars line.

Apparently, I should have paid more attention to the section on You-Know-Who in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  I think I must of fell asleep when they went over the part about him being half-blood.

"My father," You-Know-Who explained, "the stupid muggle he was, had an affair.  One child resulted from that affair.  A girl.  This girl married young , having her first child at the age of nineteen.  She named her son Michael Pritchard."

I gasped.  That was my father's name!  Okay, yes.  I should have seen it coming, but I didn't!  It was shocking.

"Of course you know the story from there.  He married and had three children.  I'm sure you've figured out who those are by now."

Indeed I had.  I was related to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  How depressing.

But it does make sense, doesn't it?  That's why both Graham and I are in Slytherin.  I mean, we're not pure blood, but he was the heir of Slytherin.  I dunno.  It's a bit confusing, since we actually have no wizard blood ourselves.  I wouldn't be surprised if the spell doesn't even work.  Guess that's what he gets for killing off all of his known relatives.  

Pretty strange.  I wonder if Dad even knew.  In fact, I bet he didn't know who You-Know-Who was, I guess.

Anyway, I think I'm taking this all very well.  I mean yes, it is a bit depressing.  Someone might think that I am destined to become evil and destroy the world!  Don't think so though.

Of course I might have no choice, as You-Know-Who said he'd kill me in a week if I didn't decide to help him with his weapon that will basically destroy anyone he wants in a five  mile radius, leaving people he specifies safe.  After he kills me, he'll go after Graham.  Then Liz.  He won't touch mom or dad, because they're muggles, although he did say he would kill them if Graham refused, and then kill Graham.  If none of this works, then he'll think up a new plan.

So.  How does one escape from a magical prison?  Any ideas, Journal?

Didn't think so.

A/N:  Time for our replies to reviewers.

bz:  How did you know?

angeleyes52:  We'll try to work on the Ginny thing.  She wasn't supposed to be mean, just hurt and angry.

wizzabee:  Sometimes guessing pays of.

beb:  Thanks for the tip on the last chapter.

KATEY B: I love the review so clear and easy to follow.  (That was sarcasm.)  You guessed right, so we'll mention you in the next chapter.

Secret:  We feel bad for Jerry to, but it'll get better.  Eventually.

Spordelia:  Yes, we are hilarious.

Yami:  Sorry about the confusion, we hope this explains a lot, if not, review again.

hplova4eva:  Thanks.       


	36. Something's Wrong

A/N: Short chapter, but again, there's two of them.  Read it, review, read the next one, then review again!

Disclaimer:  Not ours.  Really.  We're not lying.  We swear.

June 31, 1998

Of all the people who were at graduation that day, only one is missing.  Only one.  Jeremy.

I don't think Dumbledore notices.  He's been really busy with the Ministry because they're thinking about putting him on trial for  plotting this with the Death Eaters.  Ridiculous, I know.

But where did Jeremy go?  Did he run away like a few others did.  But they all came back.  Tracking charms won't work and all owls addressed to him come right back.  I have only two possibilities left in my mind.  He was captured, or he's dead.  I'm kind of hoping for the first one.

I talked to Draco about it.  He says that his father mentioned a plan of Voldemort's involving a student here.  He thought it would be me, so was keeping a close eye over me.  When the Death Eaters apparated into Hogwarts, Draco ran to my side and got me to safety.  Sort of cliché, but I had forgotten my wand, so I wasn't complaining.

Why would Death Eaters want Jeremy?  He's muggleborn, so why wouldn't they just kill him?  Whatever the reason, Draco and I are going to get him back.

Yes, Draco's still mad at him  but that all seems a bit silly now.  We're leaving in  a few minutes.  I've got my wand and some defense potions.  I just wanted to write in here to let everyone know where I went, in case I don't come back.

Now you'll all know the whole story, every little detail is in here.  I love you all.  Here we go.

A/N:  Short but sweet.  There's another chapter up already, which is short but funny.  We're almost done, so I hope you enjoyed it so far.

Beb: We fixed it.  Hope you reread it.

Apolla-Fowl:  That's our Jeremy for you.

x-woman1:  Yeah, Jeremy isn't really a girl magnet, which is strange because a whole lot of readers have claimed that they would date him. 

TheSecretCharacter:  Thank you!

Spordelia Chase: Aren't you glad we didn't ruin that surprise for you?

Angeleyes52: Harry and them?  Harry and them really aren't important characters in this.  Of course it was Ginny and Draco to the rescue!

Kinky Kiwi:  Ha!  We have converted you to our story!  Yay!  We're always happy to get new readers.  Thanks for putting us on your author alert list.

Hplova4eva:  We are nothing if not unexpected.

Jiberish 11:  You reviewed three times!  We love you!  Anyways, more Draco in the next chapter.  He gets a couple of lines.  And there will be more to come.

bz:  Was that a hint to update Neville's Nightmare?  I hope not, because if it was, we might actually have to think of another chapter.

Padfoot's Friend: It's here now!  Yay!

That's it.  Go read the next one!


	37. In the Cell

A/N:  This is short, but not as short as the other chapter.  It's good though.  Enjoy it.

Disclaimer:  Don't you pay attention!  We just said that we don't own Harry Potter. 

June 31, Seventh Year

Does it still make sense to sign Seventh Year? I mean, I have graduated from school, so I'm not technically in Seventh Year anymore.

Anyway, I'm a bit bored.  There's nothing much to do in here.  I was just sleeping, then I thought I heard something and woke up.  Don't see anything though.

I think the door's opening.  It's Draco's father and ....Draco?  Hmm.  That's strange.  I'll just ignore him.  La, la, la.  I'm just going to write here and pretend like I don't see them.  Maybe they'll get bored and leave.

Draco's talking to me.  Not sounding exactly threatening, but not friendly.  I wonder why he's here.  Does he hate me that much?  Maybe Ron was right and he really was just with Ginny for his own evil schemes.

Mr. Malfoy is talking now.  He sounds very feminine, did you know that?  "Jeremy, won't you listen to us?"  If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was Ginny.

Okay, Draco just threw himself at the bars on this cage.  It was pretty loud, made me jump which kind of ruined the whole ignoring thing.  He's saying, "Jeremy, Goddamnit, will you just fucking pay attention to us?"

He seems a bit peeved, don't you think?  I think Mr. Malfoy is crying.  "Maybe they put a spell on him so he can't hear us?"  Is he crying?  My God.  Talk about overreacting.

"No," Draco is saying.  "He jumped when I hit the bars."  I hate my reflexes sometimes.

This is kind of fun though.  I'm getting the feeling they're not supposed to be in here.  Wait... I think Mr. Malfoy said something about trying to rescue me.

Okay, I'll look up, I guess.  I'm going to say, "What?"  Alright, now I have.

"We're trying to rescue you, you great  big prick," Draco just hissed at me.  No need for insults.  I mean, come on!  How was I supposed to know that.  

Oh yeah.  If I had looked sooner, I would have realized that Mr. Malfoy was slowly morphing into Ginny.  I hate polyjuice potions.

A/N: Okay, this was a bit more humorous than we thought.  Sorry about that.  Hope it was still good, and we'll go back to big sappy stuff soon.  It'll be good though.  About three more chapters at the most.


	38. After Affects

A/N: And you thought we were on an updating streak.  Ha!  Okay, we've updated now, even though there was a rather long break between the last chapters.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  Okay, this is like the fourth one I've written today.  Get the bloody picture already!

July 2,

Sorry to keep you in the dark for so long, Journal.  In case you were wondering, we're all fine.

We only met a bit of trouble on the way out.  Because I was the wandless one, Draco pushed me to the side to protect me.  He did it a bit hard, because I fell against a wall and broke my arm.  That's why I didn't write sooner.

Ginny got a Crutacious Curse, but she's fine.  Draco was the one who saved us all.  Stunned about ten Death Eaters, including his father, (really this time) and escaping from the He-Who-Must-Not-ect., who was just coming down the hall to kill us when Draco apparated.  

I wonder if I should call him Uncle You-Know-Who.

Anyway, Potter and Weasley (Ron) came to visit us in the Hospital Wing.  They forgave me for being in on the whole Draco and Ginny thing.  Oh, yeah.  They forgave Draco and Ginny as well.

And Stella came last night.  Very late.  She snuck in, I'm sure, but I don't know how.  All I know is I woke up suddenly and saw her outline in the darkness.

"Stella?" I whispered, somehow knowing it was her.

She didn't say anything.  She just reached out and put her warm hand over my cold one.  We sat there for a while, until she let out a sob and rushed out of the room.

Why couldn't she have come to rescue me instead of Ginny and Draco?  Not that I don't like Ginny and Draco, it's just that I missed spending time with her.  In retrospect, kissing her was not  a good idea.

So, that's where I am.  In the hospital wing with no girlfriend.  At least I have an uncle.  Just kidding.

Draco woke up and came over to talk to me just now.  I decided to write this in the same entry, because what's the point of starting a new one.

He said, "You still have that diary, Pritchard?"

"It's a journal," I insisted, smirking a bit.

"I'm sure.  Listen, I wanted to apologize for hitting you.  And yelling at you.  And not talking to you.  And helping Ginny tell people that you were gay."

"That's fine.  It was all for-hey!  You helped her with that?"

Draco grimaced, looking ashamed.  "Yeah."

I sighed.  "Well, no point in getting angry now.  Looks like I might have to be gay to ever have a relationship."  Me?  Bitter?  No way!

Draco laughed.  "That's what you get for completely devoting yourself to one girl.  Just because it worked for Lancelot, doesn't mean it's going to work for you."

I rolled my eyes.  "I wasn't talking about Ginny.  I'm actually having girl problems with ANOTHER girl."  I decided to let Draco know that I am over his girlfriend, so less awkwardness between us.

"Really?"  Of course, then I told him the whole thing about Stella.  He started to laugh when I was done.  "You just can't stop liking girls who like me, can you?"

I decided that that wasn't funny.  Draco gave me advice which I'm sure will be useless.  I mean, look what happened in his relationship.

Now I'm here, just as bored as I was when I was captured, but at least less hungry.

I wish Stella will come back tonight.

A/N:  We're all still feeling sorry for Jeremy, right?  About two more chapters left!  We're striving for 200 reviews here, so be generous.  We wouldn't say no to more then that as well...


	39. Life

A/N:  Second to last chapter!  It might be sad.  Might be funny.  *Reads chapter*  Oh, its both.  Okay then.  Are we doing notes for this chapter?  Ah ha!  We are.  Kay then:

Hannah:  See!  Here it is!

Yami: Ahh... shut up, Reen.

Padfoot's Friend:  Yes!  But we want MORE!  MWHAHAHA!  Okay, done.  

TiffanyandCo:  Yes, we have the best OC out there.  So not a Mary-Sue.  Thanks for reviewing we don't care if it's your first review, just review!

Scary Vampiress:  As we said, we love reviews and don't actually care if there's more then we asked for.  Thanks for the review.

Secret Character:  Thanks!

Innocent Little Birdie:  Shh!  Don't tell people that.  Gah, people pointing out our mistakes!

bz:  We did not kill anyone specifically so you could loose!  Ha!  

x-woman 1:  Well you'll have to read to find out, won't you?

Jiberish 11:  He really, really is.

Molly:  Don't feel like spelling your name.  Yes, we are hilarious.  But don't point out our spelling mistakes.  You have to pretend we're perfect.

Okay, here we go...

Disclaimer:  Into the Dislcaimer.  We don't own Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny, or... actually that's it.  We also don't own the world, and it kinda sucks.  Now, here we go...

November 11,... er... eight year?

I just found you, Journal, on my shelf as I was packing up and realized it had been a while since I had written.  Also, I realized that there is only a couple of pages left, so I'm going to try to fit a lot into a little bit of space.

Draco, Ginny, and I left The Hogwarts Hospital Wing and went in search of our lives after school.  Well, Ginny and I did, I guess Draco already did that.

About a month after that, I decided that living with my parents was just not particularly fun anymore and wanted to pursue a job.  Any job.

So, I started work as a paper pusher in the Ministry, a desk job of sorts.  But that didn't last long.  Due to a strange occurrence, the American Ambassador and I were stuck in a room for an hour or two, during which we discussed several issues which she would have discussed with our Ambassador, if he had been around.

I, brilliantly, happened to change her mind on several conflicts, and was promoted into the Department of International Magical Cooperation.  It's not exactly the most prestigious of all Departments, but it  will pay the rent for my new apartment, which I will be moving into today.

Ginny, if you're wondering about her, is trying to open a bookstore.  She wants it to be named "Ginny's Corner."  I have not told her how every time I see it I think of Pooh's Corner.

Draco has remained at Hogwarts, still an apprentice to Snape.  I'm sure he is trying to terrify students as much as the Potions Master.

My favorite Uncle was killed.  About a month ago,  Harry Potter finally got his act together, as much of the wizarding world says, and defeated him.  So, I don't have to be worried about being locked in a cell and bored to death for days anymore.

Ron Weasley is following in his father's footsteps and is proud to be the only one of his brothers to do so and stick with it.  I've seen him around a few times at work and he is not as hostile to me as he used to be.

Harry, after killing Uncle He-Who-Blah-Blah-Blah, got into Quidditch, as was mostly expected of him.

And now for the one you've been waiting for, I'm sure.  Stella.  She's a reporter for the Daily Prophet.  Not surprising, huh?  Seeing as how she completely understood the whole Draco/Ginny conspiracy.  I saw her after I got my promotion.  She was doing a story about the topics the American Ambassador and I covered.  We actually managed to have a conversation, something we've hardly ever done.

I'll try to remember it...

I entered the conference room that I was told to, in order to do my interview.  When I saw her sitting there, it took me a moment to recover.

She, however, spoke without pause.  "Jeremy?  What are you..." But she trailed off, no doubt remembering the circumstances on which we last saw each other.

"Stella," I said, almost quickly as I didn't want her to leave.  "You're a reporter?"

"And  you're a part of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.  Makes sense if you think about it."  She looked at me then, one of those looks that was probably casual to her, but made my stomach flip a bit.  "Have a seat, Jeremy," she said.

"Stella," I said, once I was seated.  "We need-"

"So," she interrupted.  "You and Miss Goldberg discussed the obstacle involving the Imperious Curse-"

"To talk," I finished.  If she could pretend that I wasn't speaking, I could pretend that she wasn't speaking.  "What happened back in March, it was-"

"Entirely your fault.  Now, as I was saying-"

"What?  My fault!" I protested, but Stella, once again, cut me off.

"We were friends before!  Good friends!  And then you did... did _that _and turned us into another stupid soap opera!  You turned our perfectly good friendship into this big, complicated _thing._  We were just kids and certainly didn't need all of that Drama, especially after what we had both gone through with Ginny and Draco.  _We were just kids, Jeremy.  _And we still are," she finished.  All of this came out in one long rant.  For one of the first times since I met her, Stella seemed to have little control over herself.

Oh, and here it comes, Journal.

"Stella," I said, my voice calm and steady.  I looked right into her eyes and told her, as if it was the answer to all problems, "I love you."

That was only the second time I've ever said that to a girl.  I've said it many times in here, but now I see that as mindless ranting of a thirteen-year-old.  I may have loved Ginny, but that did not amount to any thing that I feel for Stella.

Didn't matter though.

Stella stood up, gathered her things, and left.  Wonder if she'll get yelled at for botching the interview.

I haven't seen her since.  And I miss her.

I've wasted space.  I'm almost out of room.  I could always add more pages with a spell, but I don't want to taint you with magic.  Besides, I'm an adult now, I need to leave you behind.

So, "Journal," this is the end (A/N: No, it's not.  There's one more chapter.  Don't fret!).  Only less than a page left.  Should say something important.  Alright then, I'll summarize.  Don't judge appearances.  Ever.  Life is too important for that.  And don't jump to conclusions.  Most likely, they're wrong.  And if a friend of yours comes to you and asks you to pretend to date the girl you love, say now.

Listen to me.  I'm writing like you can understand me.  Maybe you can.  Maybe someone, somewhere, will read this.  Maybe someone's reading this right now, like it's being published somewhere and I don't even know.  Sorry, t hat's a ridiculous thought.

I don't want to end now.  If I do, I won't have room for the happy ending.  But then, perhaps my life won't have a happy ending.

Guess you'll never know, will you, "Journal?"

A/N: Aww... it's so sad!  *Sobs**Cries**Throws fit**Is done now*  Okay, one more chapter.  Possibly less depressing, but we're making no promises.  Anyways, keep them reviews coming.  We love them!  We love you!


	40. Reunion

A/N: Here it is.   The last chapter is finally posted.  We'd like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed because you took time out to read our story.  And it's finally finished.

Jeremy Pritchard closed his journal.  The memories made from reading it again, still fresh in his mind.

He thought briefly of adding more paper to the journal, so he could add another entry, but immediately dismissed it..  Ridiculous, he though, I'm thirty-seven years-old, a grown man, Minister of Magic even!  Writing in a diary is just ridiculous.

"Jeremy!" he heard his wife shout from downstairs.  "We're gonna be late!"

Jeremy hurriedly grabbed the shoes he had been looking for before he had found his journal.  He stuffed his feet into them and leaped down the stairs.

Stella was waiting for him at the front door.   Her style had changed a bit since school.  Her hair was still short, but back to it's original color, dark brown.  She still wore black all the time, tonight, dress robes, which showed just hints of her shape.  There was also an accessory which Jeremy hadn't seen in a while.

"Safety pins?" he asked inquisitively as he descended the stairs.

"Thought I'd relive my glory days for a night.  That's what reunions are for after all," she said smiling.

Jeremy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed his cloak, and headed to the fire place.  "Hogwarts!"

It looked exactly the same.  He had arrived in the Entrance Hall, his first true glimpse of the school.  He could see his eleven-year-old self walking into the school for the first time, clasping Colin's hand in the feast.  "_Don't worry,_" came the echoing voice, "_it'll be alright._"

"Alright?" Stella's voice brought him out of it.  She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  "Because I really don't want to be late."

"Yeah," Jeremy said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The Great Hall looked astoundingly familiar, even though the House Tables had been pushed to the side.  The ceiling showed the perfect summer night sky, cloudless, with sparkling stars shining.  The banners still hung on the walls, each proclaiming the names of the Houses.

Hogwarts threw these reunions in the summer, every two years.  This was Jeremy and Stella's twenty year reunion and the class ahead of them were celebrating their twenty first year reunion.

The first person they saw was Ginny.  She was on Draco's arm as usual and smiled brightly.  "There you two are," she said, hugging them both.  "Why are you late?"

  
  
Stella explained to Ginny while Draco and Jeremy greeted each other with simple nods. 

"Been a while," Draco said, a smirk on his face.

"Almost a whole week," Jeremy countered,

"How is everything?  The kids?  Madison's doing well in Slytherin."

Jeremy nodded.  "Straight marks.  She likes potions, says you're her favorite teacher, but then that might be because she knows you.  Bade's coming here next year."

Draco smirked when he heard the name.  Jeremy remembered the first time Draco had heard the name he had laughed openly.  _"Bade?  What kind of name is Bade?"_

_"It means full moon." Jeremy had tried to defend the name, but it just made Draco laugh harder._

_"How manly!  I wonder who came up with that.  Could it be your wife whose name means star?"_

"Think he'll be a Slytherin?" Draco asked, not laughing at the name now,  for Stella would be in hearing distance if she cared to pay attention.

"Actually, I think he's more of a Ravenclaw.  Liz certainly thinks so."

"She married Potter.  Poor girl," Draco said.

"Talking about me, are you?" said a voice to their left.  It was Elizabeth Potter nee Pritchard.    She was a petite blonde, which she had inherited from her mother, and on her arm was the famous Harry Potter.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight," Jeremy said, giving her a hug.  "Hello, Harry," he said, turning to his brother-in-law, and trying to keep his voice from sounding strained.  It was no secret that the two disliked each other, but they tried not to make Liz upset about it.

"Jeremy," Harry said, nodding.  "Malfoy."  He always seemed to relish using Malfoy's last name as his wife didn't make him call him Draco.

"Of course, we were coming!" Liz said loudly.  "What did you think we'd do, sit at home all night?"

"So I'd hoped," Jeremy said.  "Great to have you here, though.  Just strange.  It's a night of nostalgia; you ruin it a bit," he clarified.

"Jeremy Terrian Pritchard!  You are such a goddamn drama queen!" she shouted, laughing.

Draco, after laughing for a moment, put on his teacher face.  "Mrs. Potter!  That will be ten points from Slytherin for using inappropriate language!"

Liz laughed at her old potions professor.  "I can't believe I used to find that so scary," she gasped through her laughter.

"Well, now you find it sexy, don't you?" Draco said without thinking.

Liz and Harry shot each other looks.  They didn't like it being mentioned that they had fallen in love when he was still her teacher, which had almost cost him his job at Hogwarts.

Jeremy still remembered the day he had found out about the two of them.

_"Harry Potter?  Liz-" he had shouted._

_"Jerry, hard as it is to believe this is not your decision!  It ours!  And we've already made it!" she shouted right back._

_"But he's older.  And stupider.  And your teacher!  Do you have any idea what kind of things he did to me back in school?" Jeremy asked._

_"Yes," she said exasperatedly.  "Yes, you've told me before.  But he's changed.  And I love him."_

Jeremy hadn't been able to argue with that, and they were married soon after.

"Draco!" Ginny broke in suddenly.  "I want to mingle."  Pouting and throwing a mock fit.

"Duty calls," Draco said being pulled away by his wife, though he was probably fine with leaving after his large slip up with this crowd.  "See you, Jeremy.  Liz, Potter."

Stella came over and gave Liz a hug.  "Hey, Liz.  Harry," she smiled at him to.  "How are things?  I haven't talked to you in a while."

Jeremy stopped listening.  He saw him across the room then and couldn't stop himself from walking over.  "Hi," he said cautiously.

"Hi," Colin said back, sounding just as guarded.  "How are you?"

"Okay.  You?"

"Alright."

An awkward silence fell over us, and Jeremy tried to remember why he had felt the need to do this to himself again.

"So," he said slowly, "You're Minister of Magic?"  He looked just as uncomfortable as Jeremy.

"And you're a... photographer."

"Yeah," he agreed.

Jeremy, of course, knew exactly what kind of photographer Colin was.  He was a tabloid photographer.  Many pictures of Jeremy's friends from work had had rather embarrassing pictures in the newspaper, most of them with Colin's name in the caption.

"Well..." Jeremy trailed off, feeling more and more like a failure for allowing this to happen to his best friend.

"Well, I'm going to go," Colin said.  "People to see..."  He turned and left.

"Yeah..." Jeremy said softly, though Colin was out of hearing range.

"If it isn't Jeremy Pritchard," came an all too familiar voice.

Jeremy turned to face his old... well... acquaintance.  "Ron Weasley.  Haven't seen you since you quit the Ministry."

"Yes well," Ron said, still looking pompous.  "I didn't really need to work after my wife wrote half of the Hogwarts book list, as well as winning Best-selling Author of the Year, did I?"

"I suppose not," Jeremy replied.  "I always knew that Granger would be the one making the money in your relationship."

Ron smiled a bit.  "Hermione Weasley, breaking stereotypes every day."

Just then, Ginny appeared at Jeremy's side.  "I know that smile," she said.  "He's going on about his wife, isn't he?"

"As a matter of fact, he was," Jeremy answered, grinning.

"Hey, you tried being married to her and not happy," Ron said.

"I think I'll be able to succeed at that challenge," Ginny said, winking in Jeremy's direction.

Ron made a face that displayed how grossed out he was.  "Ew!  Wife sleeping with sister is not sexy!  Thanks for those images!"

"My pleasure," Ginny said happily.

"Ugh," Ron said, looking more calm now.  "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said before leaving them.

"We're walking around the grounds," Ginny told Jeremy.  "Draco and Stella are already out there.  You coming?"

"Yeah."  And they turned to walk out into the courtyard outside of the Great Hall.

"You know," Ginny said.  "Sometimes I don't know if I miss coming here, or if I'm glad it's over."

Just before he took the last step, Jeremy turned around and looked at the Great Hall once again.  The familiar banners, the familiar walls, the familiar people all seemed to add a sense of nostalgia.  Ron was hanging on Granger's arm.  Harry was mingling.  Vince and Greg were standing alone in a corner.  Colin was taking pictures.  Neville was falling over himself on the dance floor.  Hogwarts was Hogwarts.

And for once, Jeremy Pritchard didn't know if he wanted to leave or not.

A/N:  Sob, sob, sob.  It's over, we're so sad, and slightly drunk (uncle's wedding).  What did you all think of our ending?  Nice, huh?  Not quite as moralistic as the last chapter, but we thought it closed things up nicely.

Okay, so let's discuss our sequels.  Yes, sequels.  As in more then one.  We are writing two.  Though one's not quite a sequel.

Anyway, first we have a short (er) romance between Liz and Harry.  We mentioned it briefly  here, and we wanted to expand.  It's our first romance with a big age difference, so we'll see how we do it.  Anyway, we don't have a title as of yet.  We're thinking something with the phrase "It's not easy" or possibly just "green."  We'd like one or the other so there is the connection with this one.  But we'll take any suggestion.

The other sequel is "It's Still Not Easy Being Green."  This is an AU of our fanfiction.  We might have mentioned it before, but the basic idea is that Jeremy says no to Draco and doesn't pretend to date Ginny.  This will be cannon for OoPT.

So yeah, I'm being told to stop writing.  That's it.  Bye, all our readers!  We love you!


End file.
